


Love me or leave me

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей и Бен — два одиночества, встретившихся в непростое для каждого из них время. И когда судьба разводит их в разные стороны, они понимают, что это к лучшему. Но так ли это на самом деле? Или лучшее, что случалось с ними, были их далёкие от идеала отношения?





	1. Пролог

Жизнь сталкивает их в самый обычный пятничный вечер.

Рей оказывается в том ночном клубе совершенно случайно. Сначала Роуз тащит её в кабак, отметить свой, прошедший несколько недель назад, день рождения. Там они встречаются с Пейдж, и выпив по стопке текилы, девушки отправляются в следующий бар, в котором пересекаются с По, и уже он, мерзавец, уговаривает их поехать потанцевать. Рей совершенно не настроена на веселье: из универа не сегодня, так завтра попрут из-за снизившейся до самого плинтуса успеваемости; на работе полный кавардак — если она ещё хоть раз не задержится до закрытия, её выпрут взашей из ресторана, в котором она работает официанткой вот уже несколько месяцев. Денег на оплату аренды наскрести не получается, поэтому, по всей видимости, придётся возвращаться в общажный клоповник, и вот из-за всего этого её настроение в самой глубокой жопе, но портить веселье друзьям Рей не собирается, поэтому цепляет на лицо самую яркую улыбку и пытается хоть немного расслабиться. Но едва войдя внутрь, Рей чувствует растущую головную боль из-за сотрясающей стены музыки. Роуз тут же утягивает её на танцпол, где друзья кружат под популярный этим летом хит, но у неё нет желания двигаться больше необходимого — всю прошлую ночь она провела на работе, обслуживая банкет на триста человек, не имея возможности хоть разочек выйти на перекур, а с утра пораньше пошла на пары, едва ли поспав несколько часов. Её валит с ног смертельная усталость, поэтому вскоре Рей ускользает к бару, где громкость звуков снижается до благословенного минимума.

Денег в кармане по нулям, и Рей собирается просто сесть на стул и дать ногам немного отдохнуть, но на баре работает очень симпатичный мальчик, который за счёт заведения наливает ей игристого — не самого лучшего, но Рей благодарит парня и прихлёбывает розовое винишко, даже не думая жаловаться на кислый привкус напитка. Музыка здесь действительно звучит не слишком громко, но всё же бит пробирает до самых костей, и Рей стучит подушечками пальцев по столешнице, впервые позволив себе насладиться приятной атмосферой. В тусклом неоновом свете и серых завитках дыма очень легко притвориться, будто у тебя в жизни всё славно. Легко прикинуться беззаботной девчонкой, у которой главная проблема заключается в выборе мужчины, с которым сегодня она уедет домой. Делая очередной глоток, Рей чувствует, как мысли в голове постепенно начинают тормозить, и в конце концов сознание заволакивает алкогольной дымкой; проблемы плавно отходят на второй план, и впервые за вечер она улыбается по-настоящему. Вокруг море незнакомых людей, но взгляд вдруг цепляется за мужчину, который сидит слева от неё; внезапно Рей чувствует, как вниз по позвоночнику проносится толпа мурашек.

Он сидит совсем рядом и глушит Джека со льдом, не отрывая глаз от дисплея смартфона, который лежит перед ним на барной стойке. Она изучает его выразительный профиль; копна тёмных волос, падающих на глаза, крупный нос, который немножко искривлён, словно его ломали не раз, а губы, _эти восхитительные губы_ , не иначе, как созданы для поцелуев; в свете неоновых вспышек ей удаётся разглядеть, как он кусает их, будто пытаясь сдержать улыбку — Рей отворачивается так быстро, отчего шею простреливает огненной вспышкой боли. Чёрт, как неловко. Неужели он заметил эти бессовестные разглядывания? Она делает глоток, стараясь не косить взглядом в его сторону, вместо этого оглядывается через плечо, пытаясь найти Роуз или Пейдж или, на крайний случай, По, но друзей не видать, поэтому Рей возвращается к своему фужеру, чувствуя странное чувство предвкушения, тёплой волной разливающееся внутри. 

Ему под тридцатник, не больше, заключает она про себя. Рей делает ещё глоток и украдкой глядит в сторону незнакомого мужчины. Он переписывается с кем-то в своём телефоне, что ей только на руку, ведь теперь она может смотреть на него без опаски. 

Взгляд снова впивается в этот чувственный рот, и Рей чуть не падает со стула, заметив выглядывающий кончик языка: он так сосредоточенно набирает текст, что Рей не может сдержать улыбку. 

Оторвавшись от его губ с усилием, не иначе, она разглядывает массивные плечи, рельефные предплечья, крупные кисти рук. На нём часы, которые стоят дороже обеих её почек, и... кольцо на безымянном пальце. Рей морщится, разочарованно вздыхает и отворачивается: она и без того не сторонница случайных перепихонов, а трахаться с женатыми вообще полный зашквар. Внутри вместо согревающего тепла разливается неприятный холодок, и Рей старается, _очень старается_ выкинуть из головы картинки, на которых этот мужчина втрахивает её прямо в эту барную стойку. Почему жизнь так несправедлива? Рей жалеет, что вообще подняла трубку и ответила на звонок Роуз. Сидела бы сейчас дома да уроки зубрила, и не встретила бы мужчину, при взгляде на которого ноги подкашиваются. _Блять_.

Она уже в такой кондиции, что почти готова закрыть глаза на семейное положение мужика ради клёвого секса — а Рей почему-то уверена, что трахается этот дядька, как боженька — вот только вряд ли он заинтересуется такой, как она. Рей — не уродина, но и нет в ней ничего выдающегося — ни тебе здоровенных сисек, ни огромной жопы. На таких, как она, западают только университетские задроты да соседские парни, но никак не взрослые, женатые, состоявшиеся мужчины, от которых за версту тянет властью, уверенностью и... обалденным парфюмом. 

Рей допивает свой напиток — бармен с лучезарной улыбкой тут же спрашивает, не подлить ли ей ещё. Она отказывается, потому что в глазах уже двоится, да и неловко как-то хлебать на халяву. А парнишка тоже неплох; конечно, не ровня дядьке, сидящему рядом, но и не уродец какой. Именно тот типаж, который западает на таких девчонок, как она. Рей уже собирается открыто намекнуть на продолжение банкета, желая утонуть в этой ночи и как можно дольше не вспоминать о насущных проблемах, но внезапно слева раздаётся голос, от которого у неё внутри все переворачивается, и Рей забывает, как правильно дышать. 

— Будь добр, налей девушке вашего лучшего шампанского. 

Рей старается не дёрнуться, старается не выдать свою взволнованность, и всё же обернувшись, тонет в тёмных глазах незнакомца, который глядит на неё с нескрываемым интересом. 

Краем сознания она отмечает, как бармен ставит перед ней новый фужер, наполняя его искрящейся жидкостью, но зрительный контакт с незнакомым мужчиной настолько интенсивен, что она не может отвести глаз. 

— Ты весь вечер пила какую-то дрянь, — прямо говорит он. — Пора попробовать напиток для взрослых. 

_О_? 

Рей сглатывает, не совсем понимая, как следует интерпретировать эти слова. Он что, подкатывает к ней? Да ну, не может быть.

— Я не слишком-то привередлива. 

— Нет? 

Она отрицательно качает головой и касается пальцами ножки хрустального бокала. Боже правый, не станет она заигрывать с женатым мужиком, _не станет_! Бросив на него взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, она замечает кривую ухмылку, от которой хочется стечь лужицей прямо на пол, и изо всех сил старается скрыть свою заинтересованность. Никогда прежде ей не приходилось иметь дело с женатыми мужчинами, но, по правде говоря, _этот_ нравится ей настолько, что Рей готова забить на кольцо, украшающее безымянный палец.

— Попробуй, — просто говорит он, и Рей не видит причин отказываться.

Первый глоток взрывается на языке фейерверком свежайшей сладости. Чем бы не потчевал её бармен, в сравнении с этой вкуснятиной то игристое кажется забродившими помоями. Рей никакой не эстет, не разбирается она в винах, но даже ей понятна разница между напитками, которые она пробовала сегодняшним вечером. 

— Это... офигеть. Очень вкусно. — Рей плевать, что звучит она как неотёсанная деревенщина, ей так хорошо сейчас, что переживать о том, что о ней подумает незнакомый мужчина — очень красивый, женатый, незнакомый мужчина — у неё нет ни сил, ни желания. 

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. 

Она делает ещё глоток и облизывает губы.

— Я тоже. 

— Ты с кем-то здесь? 

Рей качает головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— С друзьями.

В поле зрения столько людей, но ни одной знакомой рожи. Не бросили же они её, _нет_? 

— Как тебя зовут? — Голос мужчины втягивает её в реальность, и Рей трясёт головой, пытаясь скинуть с себя морок. 

— Рей. 

— Рей. — Она замечает движение его языка, отчего во рту собирается слишком много слюны. Рей делает ещё глоток шампанского и благодарит вселенную за полумрак, в котором — _она очень на это надеется_ — не видно её пылающих щёк. — Красиво. 

Он не представляется в ответ, поэтому чувствуя себя полной дурой и прилипалой, Рей всё же осмеливается спросить.

— А вас как звать, мистер Напиток-для-Взрослых? 

Красивые полные губы растягиваются в улыбке, отчего сердце Рей начинает биться в самом горле. 

— Бен. 

_Бен_ — мысленно тянет Рей, протягивая ему руку. 

— Приятно познакомиться. 

— А мне как приятно.

Рукопожатие получается мягким, но уверенным. Рей теряется в круговороте ощущений, стоит их ладоням коснуться друг друга. Если раньше она высмеивала все эти любовные новеллы, в которых главную героиню бьёт обухом по голове от прикосновения к тому самому мужчине, сейчас та же хрень происходит с ней самой. 

— А вы, — мысленно она тут же даёт себе пинка под зад, когда в выражении его лица проскальзывает веселье, и быстро исправляется. — Ты ждёшь кого-то? 

_Пожалуйста, скажи да, скажи да. Не позволяй мне утонуть в тебе, не делай этого._

Рей не понимает, чего ей хочется. Бросится очертя голову в этот темноглазый омут, забыв о том, что, на самом деле, всё это не о ней или прекратить это сумасшествие прямо сейчас. Ведь не цепляет она в клубах мужиков для одноразового перепихона, не проводит ночи с незнакомцами просто для того, чтобы забыться. Она — хорошая девочка, которая не втягивается в подобные авантюры. Рей облизывает губы, и видит, как он прослеживает движение её языка. Ей хватает секунды, чтобы запихать все правильные мысли куда подальше, потому что осточертело ей быть паинькой, ни к чему хорошему это её поведение до сего дня не привело.

— Да, — кивает он, и внутри у Рей умирают стайки крошечных бабочек. Да, правильно, лучше прекратить это сразу, пока не стало слишком поздно. Мужчина — _Бен_ — просто сжалился над ней, угостив классным шампанским, а она уже придумала себе историю. Тьфу! Но не успевает она принять свою судьбу, как он произносит всего одно слово, и у Рей моментально отключается мозг. — Тебя. 

Нет. Нет, нет, _нет_. 

Она сглатывает и пытается не выглядеть слишком уж взбудораженной, но чёрт возьми, он ведь так нравится ей, а в жизни и без того сплошной мрак, так почему бы не поддаться хоть разок? Правда же? Кому от этого будет хуже? 

Мысли внезапно возвращаются к тому, что у него, на секундочку, жена имеется, и Рей кривит нос, слегка качая головой. 

— Я с женатыми не трахаюсь.

Улыбка, озарившая его угловатое лицо, наполняет её таким теплом, от которого сводит низ живота. Боже, мать твою за ногу, что он с ней творит?

— Нет? — Она качает головой, и он наклоняется так близко, что она чувствует не только аромат парфюма, но и его собственный запах, от которого, не сиди она на стуле, рухнула бы навзничь. — Я в разводе. 

В мозгу начинает мигать красная лампочка, звенящая о такой плоской лжи, которую раскусила бы даже пятилетка, но Рей потеряла остатки здравого смысла буквально несколько минут назад. 

Прежде, чем ответить, она прочищает горло.

— Не хочешь уйти? 

Он наклоняется ещё ближе, и на долю секунду Рей кажется, что он собирается её поцеловать, но вместо этого Бен касается носом её щеки и шепчет на ухо, отчего ей приходится схватиться на барную стойку, ведь в противном случае она точно грохнется на пол.

— Я так сильно хочу тебя, что ни о чём другом думать не могу.

Она даже мыслить трезво не может, не то, что говорить вслух. Поэтому Рей кивает и поднимается со стула, на ходу строча смс Роуз о том, что она уезжает домой с мужчиной по имени Бен, на случай, если он вдруг окажется маньяком, решившим выебать её остывающий труп. 

Она толком не помнит, как они выходят из клуба. Поймав такси, всю дорогу до её квартиры она не слезает с его колен, утопая в жарких ощущениях, словно в бесконечном кипящем океане. Его губы действительно созданы для поцелуев, Рей убеждается в этом с каждым новым движением его рта. Машина останавливается у её подъезда, но она не может заставить себя оторваться от него, поэтому Бен расплачивается с таксистом, и Рей обхватывает его за шею, когда вместе с ней он выходит наружу. 

— Ты... здесь живешь? — Она слышит в его голосе изумление и видит, как широко распахиваются тёмные глаза. 

— Пока да, но это ненадолго, — смущённо бормочет она, пытаясь встать ровнее, но ноги подкашиваются, и Бен притягивает её к себе поближе, положив широкую ладонь на поясницу. 

— Переезжаешь? 

— Ага, вернусь в универовскую общагу, — смеётся она. — Не вывожу аренду. 

Он хочет что-то сказать, но Рей втягивает его в очередной поцелуй и тянет внутрь, не желая думать о своих проблемах, ведь она так хочет о них забыть. 

В подъезде сплошная темень, (снова какие-то черти побили лампочки!), поэтому несколько раз они едва ли не падают, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, а войдя в квартиру, Рей окончательно теряет себя в головокружительных ощущениях. 

Он — потрясающий любовник. И дело не в возрасте, и не в размере его банковского счёта. Просто этот мужчина заставляет её тело петь, прикасаясь к ней так, как не делал этого никто до него. Бен толкает Рей за грань удовольствия и удерживает её там на протяжении всей ночи. 

Он втрахивает её в постель, заставляя срывать голос; берёт сзади, впечатывая лицом в подушку; а когда Рей без сил проваливается в блаженный сон, прижимает к себе так нежно, словно она сделана из хрусталя. 

Он будит её под утро, полусонную доводит до беспамятства ртом, а после трахает до головокружения медленно, и Рей сомневается, что переживет ещё один оргазм.

Никогда прежде у неё не было такого ненасытного мужчины. Он вытрахивает из неё всю душу, при этом делает это так умело, что заставляет её буквально плакать от наслаждения. Её тело перенасыщено удовольствием, мышцы превращаются в желе, и Рей не уверена, сможет ли на завтра нормально ходить. 

Когда Рей просыпается следующим утром, в смятой постели кроме неё нет никого. Лишь на тумбочке рядом с кроватью она находит две штуки баксов, поверх которых стоит стакан воды, а в телефоне смс от неизвестного номера:

_Я с тобой ещё не закончил._


	2. Бен I

Телефон в кармане жужжит не переставая, и в какой-то момент ему до зубного скрежета хочется выкинуть трубку куда подальше, но контроль над эмоциями восстановлен очень вовремя, ведь чёрта с два он позволит этой суке вывести себя из равновесия. Напряжение сковывает плечи, отдаётся пульсирующей болью в затылке, накатывает тошнотворными волнами, и Бен паркуется у знакомого клуба, выйдя из машины лишь с одним желанием: надраться в сопли, пытаясь забыть о том дерьме, которое летит ему в лицо со всех сторон на протяжении последних суток. 

Базин, чёртова сука, затянула его в такое болото, что выгребать запаришься. Мало того, что трахалась с его заместителем, так ещё и залететь умудрилась, женушка любимая. Плевать ему на разваливающийся брак, который настоящим побыл от силы пару месяцев, если не меньше; плевать на то, что жена носит ребёнка от рыжей змеи, которую Бен пригрел на груди; волнует его только благосостояние компании, в которую он — а прежде несколько поколений его многоуважаемых предков — вложил всего себя, едва ли не душу дьяволу продав и обратив сердце в камень. А Сноук чётко дал понять, что если он не остынет и не простит жене измену, приняв её ребёнка как своего собственного, все сделки между двумя корпорациями будут разорваны, а это повлечёт за собой многомиллиардные убытки. Бена душит одна лишь мысль об этом; но сегодня он и без того вытрепал себе нервы в кашу, поэтому пьянка — отличный выход. 

Внутри людей — не протолкнешься, и он протискивается к бару, чувствуя лёгкое раздражение и недовольство. Он загружен по самое не могу, и когда бармен льёт в стакан янтарную жидкость, Бен закрывает глаза, пытаясь утопить в алкоголе эмоции, которые разрывают сознание на куски.

В его жизни, сколько он себя помнит, всё неладно. В детстве он был бесконечно одинок, потому что для его матери работа оказалась дороже собственного сына; в подростковом возрасте, когда родители, и без того не шибко ладящие, решили развестись, забив на единственного ребёнка большой и толстый, он не слетел с катушек только благодаря своевременной помощи психиатра. Переходный возраст сломал ребёнка внутри него, заставив посмотреть на мир сквозь чёрно-белые очки, потому что розовые разбились стёклами внутрь. Закончив школу, он поступил в универ, а получив диплом, несколько лет впахивал на конкурента корпорации его семьи просто назло матери. Перебесившись, Бен вернулся в родные пенаты, в начале въёбывая в качестве помощника заместителя матери, впоследствии стал правой рукой Леи, а спустя несколько лет возглавил империю, потому что матушка, наконец-то, решила уйти на покой. 

Глава империи — звучит красиво, но только на словах. На деле Бен жопу рвал на благо холдинга, месяцами спал на рабочем месте, выхарил себе нервы в край, и даже женился на дочке конкурента — злоебучего Сноука, на которого горбатился будучи зелёным юнцом — лишь бы вывести компанию на новый уровень, благодаря выгодным контрактам, которые были заключены сразу после бракосочетания. Бен Соло добился таких вершин, о которых его матери оставалось только мечтать, и был до невозможности горд своей работой и личными достижениями. И после всего этого видеть, как рушится работа всей его жизни, до ломоты в костях невыносимо. 

Алкоголь согревает нутро, и Бен впервые позволяет себе выдохнуть полной грудью, достав из кармана телефон. На экране куча новых сообщений, и он, сцепив зубы, открывает диалог со своей женой.

_Бен, вернись домой._

_Нам нужно поговорить._

_Это твой ребёнок, клянусь._

_Пожалуйста, любимый, не разрушай нашу семью._

По спине проносится жаркая волна, в которой смешивается ярость, ненависть и капелька веселья. Неужели она настолько наивна? Или принимает его за отбитого придурка? Они не трахались уже хрен знает сколько, и теперь она пытается выдать Хаксова ребёнка за его собственного? Он, чудом, не иначе, сдерживается из последних сил, не позволив себе швырнуть бокал в стену.

Из задумчивости его вытягивает мелодичный девичий смех, и Бен оборачивается так резко, что в глазах троится. Она сидит совсем рядом — протяни руку и достанешь — и смеётся над какой-то нелепой шуткой бармена, который едва ли не из трусов выпрыгивает, пытаясь произвести на неё впечатление. Сколько ей лет? На вид совсем малышка. Бен внезапно очень надеется на то, что ей есть восемнадцать, потому что с малолетками связываться себе дороже, а она... Есть в ней что-то, отчего кровь начинает кипеть в жилах, и ему очень хочется сегодня забрать её с собой. Телефон снова даёт о себе знать, и он неохотно отрывает взгляд от её губ, которые смыкаются на каёмке хрустального бокала.

_Бен, я люблю тебя._

Что она пьёт? Наверняка какую-то гадость. Он замечает, как бармен подливает ей дешёвого игристого, от одного вида которого у Бена сводит скулы. Он снова бросает на неё взгляд, и когда девушка делает глоток, носик её очаровательно морщится — Бен даже в тусклом неоновом свете замечает на нём россыпи веснушек. Он хочет коснуться их языком.

 _Бен, я люблю тебя_. 

Бен. Бен. Бен. 

Он трясёт головой, пытаясь выкинуть из головы осточертевший голос жены. Чокнутая дура, чего ради она дрочит ему мозг? Неужели мало ей выпитой крови, хочется ещё? Он делает глоток, рука по привычке лезет в карман, но нет там сигарет, ведь он давно бросил. Желание закурить щекочет внутренности; Бен жмурится, отгоняя навязчивое чувство, и глядит на девушку, сидящую рядом. 

Он хочет заговорить с ней, но что-то останавливает его в самое последнее мгновение, поэтому Бен обращается к бармену, прося налить ей нормального шампанского. Будь он моложе, схватил бы её в охапку и утащил на танцпол, где целовал бы до нехватки воздуха в легких, а после увёз бы к себе домой, где трахал бы её до самого рассвета. Но, к сожалению, он уже не в том возрасте, статус сковывает по рукам и ногам, а дома жена, провались она пропадом, поэтому Бен выбирает более цивильный способ знакомства, пытаясь оставаться взрослым, здравомыслящим мужчиной, но когда она улыбается ему и называет своё имя — _Рей, Рей, Рей_ — он мигом плюёт на всё, шлёт нахер условности, забивает на проблемы, и очень надеется на то, что она позволит ему побыть с ней рядом хотя бы сегодняшней ночью. 

От неё пахнет тёплым летом, свежим ветром и пьянящим сексом. Бен тонет в ней — в этой малышке, с которой познакомился всего час назад — словно в бесконечном океане. Он теряет голову, напрочь забыв о том, что в мире, кроме них двоих, существует хоть кто-то ещё. О том, что приехал в клуб на машине, он тоже забывает, едва ли запомнив момент, когда они оба садятся в такси. 

Он бы сожрал её, такая она вкусная. Рей стонет ему в рот, а Бен ведь едва к ней притронулся. Господи, Боже, блять, от её запаха его кроет так, словно он обдолбался сильнейшим наркотиком. 

Она живёт в доме, который давно пора снести, такой он старый и страшный, и Бен тут же хочет предложить ей поехать к нему — мысль о ярости на лице Базин доставляет ему нездоровое удовольствие — но Рей затыкает его поцелуем, и подняв её на руки, он отпускает тормоза. Бен хочет её так сильно, что кажется, будто яйца вот-вот отвалятся к хуям собачьим. Она открывает дверь трясущейся рукой, пока он всасывается в её шею, придерживая за талию обоими руками, и прижимаясь к ней бёдрами так крепко, как только возможно. Они вваливаются внутрь, и с губ её срывается такой бессовестный стон, от которого у него подгибаются ноги. Резко схватив её под задницу, он удерживает Рей на весу, уперевшись в стену коленом. Она — как рождественский подарок, который просто до трясучки хочется распаковать побыстрее. 

Рей трётся о него, как кошка, и он ловит её рот, сходя с ума от головокружения, которое провоцирует её юркий язычок. На ней короткое летнее платье, очень тонкое, но слишком раздражающее, поэтому когда раздаётся треск ткани, Бен не сразу понимает, что это его рук дело. 

— Бен! — Возмущённо восклицает Рей, но когда он касается ладонью упругой груди, которая не скрыта бюстгальтером, и тут же сжимает в пальцах сосок, она откидывает голову назад и дёргается, пытаясь потереться о его бедро. 

— Я куплю тебе новое, — задыхается он, присосавшись к нежной коже на выемке между шеей и плечом. 

Да, он купит ей тонну платьев, целый магазин, лишь бы не просила остановиться. 

Она милая, свежая, тёплая, настоящая; Бен отрывается от её рта и заглядывает в глаза, пытаясь понять, какого они цвета. 

_Зелёные_. 

— Что-то не так? — До него доносится обеспокоенный голос, и Бен возвращается в реальность, в которой в его руках обалденная девчонка, которую он — умирает, как сильно — хочет трахнуть. 

— Ничего, малышка, всё хорошо. 

Он перехватывает её поудобнее и проходит вместе с ней вглубь квартиры, в которой всего одна комната, и кровать в ней совсем крошечная. Он опускает её на постель, которая тихо поскрипывает, стоит ему вжать её в матрац. 

— Пожалуйста, Бен, — стонет она, откинувшись на подушки, когда он отодвигает трусики в сторону и скользит пальцами по жаркому входу. Она такая мокрая, такая готовая, что у него сводит поясницу от желания оказаться в ней в эту самую секунду. Рей такая сладкая малышка, что у него едва хватает силы воли не сорваться к чертям собачьим. — Хватит дразнить меня. 

_О_? 

Он ведь только начал.

Она выгибается, задевая бедром болезненно твёрдый член, от чего у Бена в глазах расцветают звёзды. Он шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, но она повторяет движение уже нарочно, улыбаясь при этом как нашкодившая проказница. Руки чешутся перевернуть её на живот и отшлёпать за эту выходку, но она, словно прочитав мысли, тянется к нему и вгрызается обжигающим поцелуем, подмахивая бёдрами ему навстречу.

— Ты куда-то торопишься? — Оторвавшись от её рта, шепчет он на ухо Рей, осторожно вводя в неё палец. Она такая узкая, ужасно тесная, и ему нужно подготовить её как можно тщательней, но самообладание его почти на грани, оно уже попросту трещит по швам.

— Не... нет. — Задыхается Рей, выгибаясь дугой, стоит ему добавить второй палец. Она дёргается, глубже насаживаясь на его руку, и закрывает рот ладонями, глуша громкие, протяжные стоны. Ничего более сексуального он в жизни своей не видел, хотя перетрахал столько баб, что и не сосчитать. 

Продолжая скользить в ней пальцами, он наклоняется ниже, и облизав грудь, втягивает в рот сосок. Она извивается под ним, без конца касаясь каменного члена сквозь слои ткани, и с силой сжимает пальцы в его волосах, ступая по тонкой грани между причинением боли и удовольствия. 

— Давай, малышка, вот так, — сначала он заставит её кончить, а потом затрахает до потери сознания, прямо как ему хочется. Да, так он и поступит.

Она вжимает лицо в подушку и кончает с таким громким криком, от которого у него звенит в ушах. Господи, блять, Боже, он едва ли не падает прямо на неё, едва не кончает прямо в штаны как чёртов восьмиклассник, но сдерживается, _сдерживается_ , оставив на её шее такой здоровенный засос, который мигом наливается багрянцем. 

— Хорошо? — Тихо спрашивает он, касаясь носом её щеки. 

— Раз... день... ся, — по слогам произносит она, и Бен только сейчас понимает, что до сих пор полностью одет. Качая головой, он впивается в её распахнутый рот, чувствуя, как она пытается стянуть с его плеч пиджак. 

К херам всё. 

Он отстраняется и стаскивает с себя одежду так быстро, как только может. Зрачки у Рей широченные, на щеках румянец, который не скрывает даже темнота, и в какую-то секунду Бен осознает, что никого прекраснее в жизни не видел. Что это с ним? Блядский Боже, он подумает об этом попозже. Но она ведь взаправду красавица; он говорит это вслух, отчего её щеки краснеют ещё больше. 

Секунды капают, одна за другой, а он все не может оторвать от неё глаз. 

— Ты чего? — Рей снова вытягивает его из задумчивости, мягко поглаживая по предплечью кончиками пальцев. 

— Всё хорошо, — снова отвечает он, прежде чем наклониться поближе, и, направив себя, головокружительно медленно войти в неё до упора. — Всё хорошо. 

Ему — и ей тоже — требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть друг другу, но вскоре Бен начинает двигаться, потеряв последние остатки самоконтроля. Толчки становятся глубже, сильнее, жёстче, и вот уже Рей снова стонет так, будто собирается кончить. Да, он тоже это чувствует. 

Вцепившись одной рукой в изголовье кровати, вторую он просовывает ей под поясницу и приподнимает достаточно, чтобы угол чуточку изменился. 

— Так хорошо, Бен, не останавливайся, — частит она, обнимая его за плечи. — Пожалуйста.

Да он теперь не остановится, даже если захочет, даже если наступит конец света, даже если земля разверзнется, и отправит их вместе с чёртовой кроватью в самую преисподнюю. 

Он чувствует, как она приближается к краю, и, вытащив руку из-под спины, закидывает её ногу себе на плечо, раскрывая ещё шире, проникая ещё глубже. С каждым толчком её стоны становятся громче, он чувствует, как она начинает сжиматься вокруг него, и из-за этой тесноты, из-за этой жаркой влажности, его крышу сносит к ёбаной матери. 

— Давай, милая, — сквозь стиснутые зубы рычит он, не зная, сможет ли продержаться ещё немного. — Вот так. 

Он толкается раз, другой, так размашисто, так глубоко внутрь неё, отчего Рей жмурится и вытягивается под ним в струну, кончая с такой силой, от которой у него в глазах вспыхивают чёртовы галактики. Он успевает вытащить вовремя и кончает ей на живот с громким вскриком. Это магия какая-то, не иначе. Она свалила его на поражение, смела нахер все законы физики, к хуям вытолкнула из башки все проблемы, и Бен впервые за последние сутки чувствует, как растворяется обжигающая головная боль. 

Он падает на неё сверху, мигом перекатившись на спину, но Рей тут же ластится к нему, и, прижимая к себе, Бен лениво поглаживает её по спине и думает лишь о том, что... ему мало. Он хочет ещё.

***

Он уходит прежде, чем она окончательно просыпается. 


	3. Рей I

Рей подскакивает с кровати так резко, что перед глазами моментально расцветают разноцветные пятна. 

Это шутка какая-то, что ли? 

Деньги совсем новенькие, хрустящие, и когда она касается их, внутри расцветает что-то противное, мерзкое, тошнотворное. Она чувствует себя грязной, использованной. Неужели он... Он что...? За шлюху её принял? Отдёрнув руку от купюр так резко, словно они ядовитые, Рей чувствует, как под ногами начинает качаться пол. 

Ей хочется рассмеяться в голос или заплакать, но вместо этого она громко фыркает, крепко сжав зубы и стараясь не расстраиваться, не принимать близко к сердцу, не разныться, в конце концов. Она-то, идиотка, успела придумать себе красивую сказку, в которой между ними проскользнула жаркая искра, установилась связь, настоящая, тёплая, до дрожи приятная... Мысли спотыкаются друг о друга, когда Рей вспоминает о том, что он — женат. На слова о разводе она ведь не купилась. Не купилась же?! 

Уродливая правда лупит её по лицу с такой силой, что Рей не удерживается на ногах, медленно осев на пол. Ну конечно! Женатый дядечка просто решил поразвлечься, снял себе тёлку на ночь, расслабился и вернулся обратно к жёнушке под крыло. Блять, блять, блять, ну конечно. Какая же она идиотка, дура последняя, тупая, наивная овца. И ведь некого винить в этом, кроме себя самой, знала ведь, на что подписывалась. 

В груди неприятно тянет, а в глазах собираются жгучие слёзы, но будь она проклята, если позволит хотя бы слезинке скатиться по щеке. Не будет она ныть, не станет лить слёзы из-за этого... потрясающего мужчины, от воспоминаний о котором сердце в груди запинается, стуча всё быстрее и быстрее. К чёрту его! Нашла из-за кого переживать.

Взяв себя в руки, Рей тянется к тумбочке и берёт в руки телефон. Перечитав сообщение раз, второй, она кусает ноготь на большом пальце, так некстати задумавшись о том, что... неужели она понравилась ему настолько, что он хочет встретиться ещё раз? Нет! Больше она на эти грабли не наступит! С женатым связываться себе дороже. Руки чешутся накатать сообщение со множеством нелицеприятных прилагательных, но вместо этого она шлёт ему короткое « _Да пошёл ты нахер, Бен._ » и отправляет номер в чёрный список. Ишь какой! Урод чёртов. Если хочет шлюху, пусть отправляется в бордель, или где там проститутки нынче обитают.

Когда первая волна потрясения и возмущения сходит на нет, Рей опускает взгляд и замечает расцветшие на бёдрах синяки, оставленные его пальцами. По всей груди россыпи засосов — Господи помилуй, когда он только успел? Не без труда поднявшись на ноги, она идёт к зеркалу, а увидев себя в отражении, возмущенно цокает: горло, ключицы, плечи — всё тёмно-фиолетовое. Вот козлина, заклеймил всю с головы до ног! 

Раздражённо вздохнув, она понимает, что в квартире до сих пор пахнет им. Рей вдыхает ещё, и ещё, чувствуя, как во рту собираются слюни, под ложечкой начинает тянуть так, что врагу не пожелаешь, а вверх по бёдрам ползёт огонь. Придурок чёртов! 

Она оказывается под душем раньше, чем успевает одуматься. Включив воду, Рей смывает с себя его запах, его семя, _его самого_ , яростно растирая кожу мочалкой до красных пятен. Вдоволь простояв под обжигающими струями, она кутается в полотенце, но едва ступает в комнату, его запах... едва не сбивает её с ног, словно став ещё сильнее. 

С раздражённым рыком Рей срывает простыни, отправив постельное бельё в стирку. Заправив кровать она сушит волосы, одевается (щедро замазав тональником синяки на шее) и, подхватив рюкзак, идёт в универ, пообещав себе выкинуть из головы мужчину по имени Бен.

***

Завязать с мыслями о нём у Рей не получается.

Выйдя покурить на крыльцо между первой и второй парой, она сталкивается с Роуз — очень потрёпанной, заспанной и с лёгким запахом перегара — и вываливает на подругу все свои горести. Рассказывает о знакомстве с Беном, о том, как ловко он её склеил, о поездке к ней домой и ночи, полной самого лучшего секса, который у неё когда либо был. О том, что он оставил бабки, словно расплатившись с ней за этот самый секс и о том, что он женат, Рей, опустив глаза в пол, признаётся в самом конце. 

По ходу рассказа Роуз переходит от восторженных «да ладно, что, прям настолько хорош?» и «детка, я в него сама почти влюбилась!» до презрительных «вот скотина!» и «каков мерзавец!». 

Выговорившись, Рей чувствует, как её отпускает — совсем чуть-чуть, но всё же. 

Она рассказывает и об смс, размышляя вслух, значит ли это, что он хотел бы встретиться с ней ещё, на что Роуз категорически заявляет: — Шли ты его нахер, подруга. Ёбаря хорошего ты себе всегда найдёшь, главное, чтоб неженатым был! 

И Рей... соглашается с ней. 

Мало ей в жизни драмы, что ли? У неё и без того проблем выше крыши, а влезать в это болото ей совершенно не хочется. Ни капельки. Даже ради такого мужчины, как он. Правда же? Да? 

До конца учебного дня она уговаривает себя не лезть в чёрный список и не вытаскивать оттуда его номер. Получается у неё... нормально. Она справляется с тупым, но таким соблазнительным желанием позвонить ему, услышать его голос, и понять, что вчерашняя ночь не выдумка её больного воображения. 

С последней пары отпускают пораньше, и Рей вприпрыжку летит домой, ведь уже через час нужно быть на работе. 

Бросив рюкзак в угол, она по-быстрому принимает душ, натягивает форму — чёрные шорты и белое поло, с белыми конверсами и такого же цвета носками — и собирает волосы в высокий тугой хвост. Время поджимает, и ей остаётся всего лишь накраситься да замазать засосы на горле, но внезапно тишину рушит настойчивый стук в дверь. 

Недовольно хмурясь, Рей идёт к двери, думая о том, что, наверное, припёрся Ункар Платт — её арендодатель. Платить за жильё нужно лишь через пять дней, но старый мерзавец взял привычку приходить за платой раньше положенного срока, выдумывая для этого тысячи разных причин. Рей косится на деньги, лежащие на тумбочке, и думает о том, что могла бы взять оттуда сотню, если Ункар не сжалится над ней и будет настаивать на том, что ему кровь из носа нужна оплата. Даже не глянув в глазок, Рей распахивает дверь и чувствует, как сердце начинает биться в самой глотке. 

К ней пришёл не Ункар Платт. 

На её пороге стоит Бен, на губах которого играет малюсенькая улыбочка. На нём тёмно-синий костюм, который ему очень идёт, и Рей открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не найдя слов, разворачивается и идёт в комнату. Взяв с тумбочки деньги, она возвращается к двери — Бен уже успел зайти внутрь — и впечатывает купюры ему в грудь. Он хмурится и пытается взять её за руку, но Рей отскакивает так резко, что ему приходится поймать на секунду прилипшие к пиджаку баксы. 

— Рей, — начинает он, но она не слушает, разворачивается и возвращается к зеркалу, взяв тональник и начав размазывать крем по горлу. 

Она слышит — и видит в отражении в зеркале — как он проходит следом за ней. Выражение его лица — бесценно. Он словно в растерянности: открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тут же закрывает, крепко сжав губы, и Рей отводит глаза, понимая, что пялится на него непозволительно долго. 

Согнувшись перед зеркалом в три погибели и наплевав на то, как именно сейчас выглядит, Рей подводит глаза, пытаясь нарисовать ровные стрелки, поэтому когда он подходит к ней вплотную и кладёт руки ей на бёдра, она не дёргается. Он прижимается к ней сзади, положив одну ладонь на талию, а вторую подняв к горлу, начав ласкать запятнанную тоналкой кожу. Наклонившись к ней, он целует скрытое футболкой плечо, затылок, макушку. Рей замирает, не сразу поняв, в какой момент перешла от состояния «я не шевелюсь, потому что рисую глаза» до «я не шевелюсь, потому что наслаждаюсь прикосновениями». 

— Я соскучился, — выдыхает он ей на ухо, и Рей прижимается к нему задницей, совершенно не контролируя собственное тело. Сквозь слои ткани она чувствует, как член начинает твердеть, и вжимается в него сильнее, потому что это до одури приятно — знать, _чувствовать_ , какой эффект она на него производит. 

Он двигает бёдрами ей навстречу, и Рей слышит, как срывается его дыхание. Да что это с ней?! Совсем с ума сошла!

— Я опаздываю на работу. — Она находит в себе силы взять тушь и начать подкрашивать ресницы. 

— Я отвезу. — Он снова двигает бёдрами, и Рей, будь проклято её либидо, не сдерживает тихого стона, едва не ткнув себе кисточкой в глаз. 

Она видит в отражении, как загорается его тёмный взгляд, и делает вдох, затем выдох, прежде чем откинуть голову назад и позволить ему себя поцеловать. 

Рей тонет в нём, снова тонет, не в состоянии найти в себе ни сил, ни желания оторваться от него. Она знает, как это неправильно; ей до сих пор обидно за то, что он обошёлся с ней как со шлюхой, но сердцу, а точнее, телу, не прикажешь. Его язык танцует с её языком, провоцируя внутри Рей пожар. Пламя облизывает пятки, поднимается вверх по щиколоткам, коленям, бёдрам, и... ей приходится приложить немало усилий для того, чтобы вырваться из его объятий и пулей заскочить в ванную. 

Да что это с ней?! 

Она чувствует, как между ног жарко и влажно, и в ужасе глядит на себя в зеркало. Глаза горят, щеки пылают, грудь ходуном ходит от взволнованного дыхания. 

_Нет, нет, нет._

Включив ледяную воду, она смачивает руки и касается холодными пальцами красных щёк. Блять, блять, Боже милостивый, только не снова! 

Досчитав до десяти, она выходит из ванной как ни в чём не бывало, но тут же утыкается носом в его широкую грудь. 

— Что... ты... — Запинается она, но Бен делает шаг ей навстречу, впечатывая её в стену. 

— Рей. — Он просовывает руку между ней и стеной, положив ладонь на поясницу, а второй мягко касается её живота. — Я просто хочу кое-что проверить. И сразу поедем. 

Она не успевает и слова сказать, как он расстёгивает пуговицу на шортах и скользит ладонью за узкий пояс. 

Она течёт, как сучка, и почувствовав это, Бен резко вдыхает через нос, растирая влагу по жаркой плоти. 

— Рей, _блять_. — Он целует её в лоб, затем кладёт голову ей на плечо и начинает двигать пальцами так, что уже через секунду она стонет, как ненормальная. — Давай, малышка, не сдерживайся. 

Прижав Рей к себе покрепче, он вводит в неё сразу два пальца, трахая её именно так, как ей хочется: быстро, жёстко, глубоко. Если бы не его руки, она бы уже давно свалилась на пол. Шепча ей на ухо слова одобрения, он толкает её за грань удовольствия в рекордно короткий срок. Рей кончает с криком, вжав рот в его плечо, и вскоре Бен вынимает руку, застегивает на ней шорты, и коротко, но крепко целует в губы, заставив и без того задыхающуюся Рей повиснуть у себя на шее. 

— Ты, кажется, на работу опаздываешь? — ухмыляется он ей в губы, и Рей с ужасом начинает понимать, что позволила этому случиться. Господи, _нет_. 

— Д... да, — заикается она, и когда Бен расслабляет объятие, отскакивает от него так резко, словно он только что обжег её. 

Да лучше бы обжёг, думает она, схватив с тумбочки телефон. 

На улицу они выходят в молчании, и когда Рей видит его машину — блестящий, будто только с конвейера мерседес бизнес класса, сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не спросить, кем именно он работает. Ей интересно, _очень_ , но она, вроде как, решила, что между ними нет ничего и быть не может, так что и узнавать его поближе ей совершенно незачем. 

Она называет адрес, по которому находится её рабочее место, и Бен уточняет, произнеся название ресторана так, словно был там тысячу раз. Рей кивает, думая о том, что теперь он может заявиться к ней в любое время, домой или на работу. А судя по тому, с какой лёгкостью он залез к ней в штаны несколько минут назад, отказать ему она вряд ли сможет.

Свёл же их нечистый! 

Бен паркуется у главного входа, и прежде, чем Рей открывает дверь, собираясь выйти наружу, он хватает её за руку и, прижимая к себе, затягивает в такой жаркий поцелуй, от которого в глазах у неё расцветают звёзды. 

— Мы не закончили, — выдыхает он ей в рот, и Рей кусает губы, не зная, сжигает её в этот момент радость или страх.

Она выходит из машины не сказав ему и слова, но весь вечер, до самого закрытия ресторана, внутри неё не утихают стаи слетевших с катушек бабочек. 

Хорошее настроение трещит по швам ровно в тот момент, когда по телеку на каком-то развлекательном канале начинается дайджест последних событий в мире шоу бизнеса, и краем уха Рей слышит о том, что известная топ-модель и жена нефтяного магната и мультимиллионера Бена Соло — забеременела. О счастливом событии модель сообщила в своём инстаграме, выложив фотографию снимка узи. Рей рада бы пропустить эту новость мимо ушей, но голос ведущего настолько противен, что она нехотя поднимает глаза, желая попросить стоящую за баром Кайдел сделать телек потише, и мимоходом замечает на экране снимок сногсшибательной девушки, которую обнимает... её Бен.


	4. Рей II

_Красавица_ , скрипя зубами признаёт Рей, судорожно листая фотки в профиле жены Бена. 

Рей курит уже вторую (или третью?) сигарету, стряхивая пепел на бетонные ступеньки у служебного входа ресторана, дожидаясь, когда рабочий день подойдёт к концу. 

За 24 часа знакомства с этим мужчиной, он успел выпотрошить её наизнанку, собрать заново и убить ещё разок. В эту самую секунду она ненавидит его так сильно, что хочет просто открыть рот и орать об этой жгучей ненависти на весь мир. 

Рей прекрасно понимает, что сама — _сама!_ — виновата во всём; никто ведь не заставлял её трахаться с ним, никто не заставлял её терять голову от его взглядов, касаний, объятий. Никто же не толкал её к нему в койку, она сама, сама, сама, идиотка, дура сумасшедшая, безмозглая курица нырнула с головой в это болото, и теперь, когда вскрылась неприятная правда, о которой глубоко в душе она знала с самого начала, ей вдруг... стало больно. 

Какая глупость, детский лепет, она же изначально планировала разовый перепихон, не больше. А теперь что? Что, мать твою за ногу, творится в её дурной головушке? 

Докурив до фильтра, Рей выкидывает бычок в урну и закуривает новую сигарету. Руки трясутся, в глазах стынут слёзы, и она очень старается утопить в дыме это болючее чувство, расползающееся где-то глубоко в груди. Её зовут Базин, ей 27 лет, и замужем она за Беном Соло, мужчиной, который грозит утянуть Рей в ёбаный ад. 

В профиле Базин сотни фотографий, одна краше другой, но Рей увеличивает ту, которая притягивает взгляд, и внимательно разглядывает профессионально сделанный снимок молодожёнов. Платье невесты настолько красиво, что у Рей от зависти сводит скулы. Девушка на фото настоящая красавица, с правильными чертами лица, идеальной кожей, улыбкой в сто карат и фигурой топ-модели. 

Не то, что Рей, неотёсанная вчерашняя школьница, у которой вся жизнь сводится к работе, учёбе и элементарному желанию выжить. 

Глубоко вдохнув едкий дым, она выпускает его через нос и крепко стискивает зубы. 

Бен обнимает жену, положив ладонь ей на талию, и смотрит на неё так, словно на ней весь свет клином сошёлся. Под фотографией очень романтичные слова: «Пять лет в браке. Нашему счастью нет предела.» И целая куча эмодзи-сердечек впридачу.

 _Конечно, нет_ , скрипит зубами Рей, ставя под фоткой лайк. Счастливый брак, ребёночек на подходе, а муж всё налево ходит, вот счастье-то! Не будь ей так обидно и больно, не будь она той, с кем кружит этот самый муж, разрывая ей самой нервы и сердце в клочья, Рей бы, наверное, посочувствовала этой женщине, но... но.

Ну нет, хватит, пора завязывать. 

Рей сворачивает приложение, а для верности вырубает телефон. 

Внутри кошки скребутся, где-то в районе солнечного сплетения неприятно тянет, скатившаяся по щеке слеза попадает на губы, и слизав капельку, Рей чувствует солёную горечь. Невесело усмехнувшись, она тушит сигарету о железные перила и заходит внутрь. 

В который раз она решает выкинуть из головы мысли о нём, потому что эти переживания не несут в себе ни грамма пользы; убиваться по мужику, которому она нахер не сдалась, ужасно стрёмно, жалко и... у неё и без этого проблем полно, не хватало ещё сходить с ума по тому, кто этого не заслуживает. Не заслуживает ведь, правда?

Вернувшись домой, Рей несколько минут стоит посреди комнаты, не в силах пошевелиться. Либо у неё едет крыша, либо она снова чувствует аромат его парфюма, и это... это замораживает её на месте. Она делает вдох, ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как начинает покачиваться пол под ногами. 

Как именно она оказывается под душем, Рей неизвестно. Просто в одну секунду она пытается собрать себя в кучу, а в следующую — на неё льётся обжигающий поток воды. Она опускается на пол, обняв колени, и впервые даёт волю слезам. 

Как же это неправильно! Ей не должно быть так больно, но это обжигающее чувство одиночества сводит её с ума. Он ведь ничего ей не обещал, ни разу не сказал о том, что между ними может быть нечто большее, чем одноразовый секс, так почему теперь она ревёт так, словно её сердце растоптано в клочья? Неужели она всё это время действительно считала, что у них может быть что-то общее? Ей же не пять лет, ну что за идиотизм! Возможно, он желает трахнуть её ещё раз, возможно, она действительно его чем-то зацепила, но правда такова, что кроме ебли под эгидой секретности, он не предложит ей ничего больше. А Рей... Ей впервые хочется чувствовать себя не только желанной — уж этим Бен наградил её от души — но ещё и любимой. Ей хочется любви, как в сказках, до рвущегося от счастья сердца, до поющей души и не сходящей с лица улыбки. И как она раньше этого не понимала? Почему осознала это только теперь? Или она хочет этого всего не просто так, а лишь с... ним?

Никогда прежде ни один мужчина не пробирался ей в душу, не залезал под кожу, не располагался поудобнее в сердце; ни разу ещё она не чувствовала этой болезненной потребности в постороннем человеке, да ради всего святого, она же знакома с ним чуть больше суток! 

О, Господи, нет. Это точно не влюблённость. Такого не бывает, это же просто смешно! Любви с первого взгляда — с первого секса, если точнее — не существует. Ну разве что в кино, и то не всегда. А то, что она чувствует в эту самую минуту, не может быть влюблённостью, _не может_. Болезненное чувство пустоты в душе это всего лишь бесконечная жалость к себе и ничего больше.

Наскоро вытеревшись полотенцем, она залезает в удобную пижаму и забирается в кровать, думая лишь о том, что крепкий сон вытащит её из этого болота, вправит мозги, поможет очистить мысли от этого... него.

Ну точно, на ней просто сказывается недосып, извечная усталость да нехватка живого, человеческого общения. Она выспится как следует, а наутро отправится к Роуз, которая наверняка — за волосы, если придётся — вытащит её из этой проклятущей... Влюблённостью это чувство Рей назвать так и не решается.

***

Посреди ночи её будит настойчивый стук в дверь.

Спросонья она недовольно рычит в подушку, но всё же поднимается на ноги и идёт на звук, думая только о том, что снилось ей нечто хорошее, ужасно приятное. Ей снился... кто-то... 

Открыв дверь, она замирает на месте, не в силах сделать и вдоха, потому что...

На пороге стоит Бен. На нём тот же костюм, в котором он был сегодняшним днём, а на лице его выражение полной решимости, от которой у неё моментально подгибаются колени. Не думая об этом слишком много, Рей делает шаг назад, пропуская его внутрь. 

Он молча делает шаг вперёд, она тоже не говорит ни слова, и когда он подходит совсем близко, Рей тянется к нему навстречу, обнимает за шею и втягивает в поцелуй, ведь думать ни о чём другом она попросту не может. 

Он подхватывает её на руки, она обвивает ногами его талию, и когда он опускает её на кровать — Рей более чем довольна происходящим. Ей совсем не хочется думать; с этим чувством неправильности, которое грызёт нутро, она разберётся попозже. 

Скинув с себя одежду, он помогает раздеться и ей; Рей чувствует радость, почти счастье, когда он устраивается между её бёдер и, направив себя, входит резко, сразу же до упора. 

Растяжка опаляет, но он начинает двигаться моментально, не дав ей даже опомниться, и это настолько восхитительно, что Рей закрывает глаза и подаётся ему навстречу. Она чувствует, как Бен касается её шеи губами, зубами, языком, прослеживая контур оставленных им же отметин, и ей отчаянно хочется, чтобы он не останавливался, никогда и ни за что на свете. Он двигается в ней ужасно правильно, попадая по всем нужным точкам, которые заставляют Рей визжать в подушку. Она громко стонет, чувствуя, что уже так близко, ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного... 

Она просыпается резко, едва ли не задыхаясь от ощущения жара, опаляющего её с головы до ног. 

Нет, нет, что за... 

За окном совсем темно, и Рей требуется несколько минут, чтобы привести в порядок учащённое дыхание. 

Ох, чёрт, да это уже совсем не смешно! Она хнычет в подушку, чувствуя, каким жаром растекается нужда между напряжённых ног.

Ей нужно, _нужно_...

Не думая дважды, она суёт руку за пояс пижамных штанов и швыряет себя за грань удовольствия меньше, чем за минуту. 

Ей потребуется немало времени, чтобы забыть об этом ублюдке, это уж точно.


	5. Рей III

Хлестать алкоголь на голодный желудок такое себе занятие, но Рей это абсолютно побоку — сегодня она хочет утопиться в вине, чтобы, наконец, вышвырнуть из головы остатки чёртовых мыслишек о том, чьё имя она отказывается произносить вслух. 

С их последней встречи прошло несколько дней, или, если точнее — 2 дня и 12 часов, полных слёз, соплей и душераздирающих страданий. Благо, Роуз действительно помогла ей немного прийти в себя: забила голову нравоучениями о том, как аморально встречаться с женатым мужиком (словно Рей хоть на секунду могла об этом забыть!) и завалила советами о том, как лучше справиться с непреодолимой тягой к партнёру, общее будущее с которым фактически невозможно. Под руководством подруги на третьи сутки Рей, как ей казалось, поборола нежелательную привязанность, потому что в какой-то момент чувство небывалой лёгкости окутало её с головы до ног. Бесконечные уроки, дополнительные смены на работе и чрезмерно общительная Роуз вытащили её из беспроглядного темноглазого болота, и спроси её кто о человеке, с которым она провела ночь, Рей бы не вздрогнула, улыбка бы не сползла с её лица, а в глазах не заблестели бы слёзы. Да, с ним определённо покончено, совершенно точно и однозначно. 

Именно с такими мыслями Рей под руку с Роуз вошла в ночной клуб; с такими мыслями она до стёртых лодыжек плясала под музыку, от которой по позвоночнику бежали мурашки; с такими мыслями она выпила первый бокал вина, а потом... А потом всё пошло коту под хвост. 

Пропади пропадом чёртов телефон и непонятно откуда взявшееся непреодолимое желание поставить жирную точку в финале этой больной связи, которую отношениями назвать даже у пьяной Рей язык не поворачивается. 

Стоило Роуз отлучиться в уборную, Рей достаёт из сумки мобильник, трясущимися пальцами набирает смс, содержание которого вылетает из головы прежде, чем она нажимает на кнопку «Отправить», и просит бармена повторить — зря что ли она впахивает на работе, как лошадь? 

Роуз появляется и снова испаряется в беснующейся толпе, а Рей с каждой пройденной секундой с замиранием сердца ожидает приближающейся катастрофы, ведь появится Бен или нет, в любом случае её будет ждать сплошное разочарование.

В такт музыке постукивая кончиками пальцев по барной стойке, Рей допивает вино, а едва заметив знакомый силуэт, замирает, едва не свалившись со стула. Алкоголь творит с сознанием странные вещи: меньше часа назад Рей была счастлива забыть о нём, а теперь расплывается в счастливой улыбке и не бросается ему на шею только потому, что расшатанная координация не позволяет. 

— Бен. — спрыгнув со стула, выдыхает она, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка тела стремится к нему навстречу, сгорая от сумасшедшего нетерпения. — Ты пришёл. 

Подойдя ближе, он заключает её в объятия, в которых она моментально растворяется, и впервые в жизни присутствие чужого человека дарует ей ощущение дома. Рей утопает в его запахе, сгорая от желания, которое разливается в теле головокружительным пожаром. 

— Конечно. — слышит она рокочущий голос, от которого мигом подгибаются коленки. Встав на носочки, Рей смазанно целует его в щёку, чувствуя едва заметную щетину. — А ты пьяна. 

Хихикнув, она пытается вспомнить, что именно написала ему, но почти сразу же понимает, что это совершенно неважно, ведь он рядом, а разве для счастья нужно что-то ещё? 

— О, ты заметил? 

Перед глазами двоится, и в какой-то момент Рей понимает, что под задницей оказывается стул, а Бен протягивает ей бокал, настойчиво заставляя выпить прозрачную жидкость. 

— Не хочу, — хнычет она, уронив голову на барную стойку, но он, в конце концов, уговаривает её выпить — жидкость оказывается обычной водой, и вскоре зрение стабилизируется, перед глазами прекращается безумное вращение, и из двух Бенов остаётся только один. 

Он сидит напротив, прямо как в их первую встречу, и Рей сглатывает, понимая, что он не сводит с неё обеспокоенного взгляда.

— Ты пришёл. — срывается с её губ почти против воли; в голосе слишком много удивления, и, наклонившись, Бен вместе со стулом двигает её ближе к себе. 

— Да, — просто отвечает он, словно нет в этом ничего необычного. — Ты хотела поговорить. 

Поговорить... _Поговорить_? Чёрт, чёрт, правда что ли?

— Я... Нет. То есть да. То есть....

Только сейчас Рей замечает, насколько он вымотан. Вместо делового костюма на нём простые тёмные джинсы и футболка-поло в тон, и сердце Рей отчего-то пропускает удар. Под тёмными глазами залегли глубокие тени, которые в сумраке придают его лицу практически мертвенную бледность. Между бровей залегла морщинка, которую — в пальцах зудит, как сильно — хочется разгладить. Подняв руку, она тянется вперёд и касается его лица, как можно аккуратнее убирая с глаз растрёпанные пряди волос. Он моментально отзывается на прикосновение, жмурится, как кот, и чуть склонив голову, оставляет поцелуй на её ладони, который моментально посылает по всему телу Рей миллиарды крохотных молний. 

Сердце стучит в самом горле, вдоль позвоночника несутся мурашки, во рту становится ужасно сухо, и, облизав губы, она оказывается на ногах прежде, чем он утягивает её в поцелуй. Стараясь не глядеть в распахнутые в недоумении глаза, она поворачивается на каблуках и направляется к уборной, не сказав ему и слова. 

Мозг, который до этой минуты работал на автопилоте, перезапускается, врубив мыслительные процессы на максимальный уровень. 

Она в шаге от того, чтобы наступить на полюбившиеся грабли, да не просто наступить, а прыгнуть на них от души и с размаху. 

Тело, которому она явно не хозяйка, пылает в предвкушении ласк не принадлежащего ей мужчины. _В который раз_. С губ Рей срывается невесёлый хохоток, и девицы, вышедшие из прокуренного туалета, салютуют ей открытой бутылкой шампанского. 

Спрятавшись в замызганной кабинке, Рей вытаскивает из кармана телефон, и, разблокировав экран, несколько секунд смотрит на десять пропущенных с номера Бена. Сердце спотыкается, но она трясёт головой и набирает Роуз, зная наверняка, что не сможет сказать ему нет, если подруга не вытащит её отсюда прямо сейчас. 

Звонки сменяют друг друга, а когда её перекидывает на голосовую почту, Рей скидывает и перезванивает. 

Роуз не отвечает ни на второй звонок, ни на пятый, ни на десятый. В конце концов разряженный телефон Рей испускает последний вздох и вырубается.

Вымыв руки, она возвращается к Бену, который сидит на прежнем месте, опустив голову на руки, сложенные на барной стойке. 

— Думал, ты сбежала через запасной выход, — заметив её, с кривой ухмылкой бормочет он, отпивая из бокала янтарную жидкость. 

Она протрезвела достаточно, чтобы заметить напряжение, сквозящее в его плечах, осанке, даже ухмылке. Что это с ним? 

Упав на рядом стоящий с ним стул, Рей принимается нервно барабанить пальцами по стойке. 

— Я его не нашла, — сухо шутит она и просит у бармена стакан воды, потому что язык внезапно липнет к нёбу, вызывая острое желание подавиться собственными словами.

Бен допивает свой напиток, расплачивается и ждёт, пока Рей осушит свой бокал, после чего молча протягивает ей руку в совершенно недвусмысленном жесте.

Он мог бы просто взять её за руку, и Рей бы пошла, пошла за ним куда угодно, даже не думая об этом дважды, но он терпеливо ждёт, великодушно давая ей возможность отказаться. 

Она отчаянно пытается вспомнить все вразумительные доводы, которыми пичкала себя последние несколько дней; изо всех сил старается вспомнить, почему им нельзя просто быть вместе, но мозг, по всей видимости, в его присутствии уходит в автономный режим, поэтому, прекратив насиловать собственный разум, Рей принимает протянутую руку, вверяя себя ему... только на этот раз уже насовсем. 

Уткнувшись носом в окно, Рей провожает затуманенным взглядом фонари, освещающие пустынную улицу. Из динамиков негромко льётся музыка, обволакивая Рей с макушки до пяток, и как только она начинает подпевать — криво и явно невпопад — Бен вдруг смеётся, и звук этот проникает ей в самое сердце, вспарывает душу, сквозит прямо в кровь, наполняя её приятным теплом, от которого моментально возникает желание кинуться ему на шею, залезть на колени и вгрызться в его губы отчаянным поцелуем. Кусая щеку изнутри, она следит за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц, думая лишь о том, что одним своим существованием этот мужчина отрезал ей возможность быть с кем-то другим. Разве сможет она теперь посмотреть на другого, зная — помня — нечеловеческое притяжение, с которым её раз за разом швыряет в его объятия?

Остановившись у её подъезда, Бен смотрит на неё и молча ждёт, не предпринимая никаких действий, снова давая ей возможность выбора. Глядя ему в глаза, в которых из-за расширенных зрачков она видит собственное отражение, Рей забывает собственное имя — какое ей дело до проблем, которые непременно возникнут с рассветом? Одной проблемой больше, одной меньше, так какая, к чертям, разница?

Они заходят в подъезд и поднимаются в полном молчании; пока она возится с замком, Бен терпеливо ждёт в шаге от неё, но стоит двери захлопнуться за их спинами, он тут же вжимает её в стену, обрушивая на неё голодный поцелуй, в котором она моментально тонет, захлёбываясь разрывающей сердце радостью. Его прикосновения жадны, рот ненасытен, а терпения в нём, как и в ней самой, ни грамма. Рей охотно позволяет ему содрать с себя платье, и стоит ему с силой вжаться в неё бёдрами, она чувствует желанную твердость и даже не пытается сдержать предательский стон.

Она снова бросается в этот омут с головой, ныряет в самую глубину, прекрасно понимая, что после этого уже не всплывёт на поверхность, но мысли об этом её не тревожат, не сейчас, когда Бен срывает с неё трусики и рычит прямо в губы, почувствовав между её бёдер обжигающий жар и говорящую саму за себя влажность. 

— Откуда ты взялась такая? — хрипит он, размазывая влагу по входу. Введя в неё палец, он почти сразу же добавляет второй, отчего Рей охает и запрокидывает голову, предоставляя ему прекрасный доступ к собственной шее; он тут же впивается в нежную кожу, оставляя дорожку новых меток на самом видном месте. 

Вместо ответа она запускает руки под его футболку, кончиками пальцев скользя по косым мышцам, рёбрам, спускается ниже и дёргает за края майки, заставляя его избавиться от раздражающей преграды. Едва он скидывает с себя футболку, она приникает к нему губами, покрывая поцелуями обнажённую грудь; языком скользит по рассыпанным на бледной коже родинкам; прикусывая сосок, тянется к кожаному ремню, дёргает бляшку, пытаясь вырвать её с корнем, если потребуется, но он тут же понимает её без слов. Расправившись с ремнём, он приспускает штаны и подхватив Рей под задницу, медленно, но уверенно опускает на член, заставляя её задыхаться, ощутив обжигающее растяжение. 

Впившись пальцами в голые плечи, она хнычет, уронив голову ему на грудь, но он неумолим. Едва войдя до упора, он так же медленно выходит, почти сразу же врываясь обратно с такой силой, от которой у Рей перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды, а с губ срывается удивленный вскрик. 

— Прости, прости, малышка, — задыхаясь, бормочет он, и следующий толчок выходит не таким грубым, и всё же нет в нём ни капли нежности; в нём сплошные страсть и желание, от которых Рей задыхается, дёргается ему навстречу, пытаясь принять его глубже. Они только начали, а она уже чувствует огонь, жарким пламенем разгорающийся внизу живота. 

— Ещё, ещё, ещё, — частит она, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, желая проникнуть ему под кожу, пробраться внутрь и никогда больше с ним не расставаться. Мысль об этом ударяет её наотмашь, но Рей трясёт головой, надеясь, что он своей страстью уничтожит всю грызню её совести. Он рядом, рядом, рядом, так какая, к чертям, разница, что случится потом, правда же?

Она утягивает его в поцелуй прежде, чем ненужные слова слетят с губ, и Бен завладевает её ртом с той же яростной жаждой, с которой втрахивает её в стену. 

Он отрывается первым, целуя её скулу, по контуру челюсти, за ухом, сопровождая каждый толчок, каждое движение губ словами, из-за которых внутри у неё взрываются водородные бомбы, ослепляя её сознание ярчайшим светом, выжигая разум и оставляя только чистое наслаждение.

Оргазм настигает её в считанные удары сердца, и Бен, не замедляясь, проводит её сквозь обжигающее удовольствие, отчего она едва не теряет сознание. Обмякнув в его руках, с замиранием сердца Рей чувствует, как он следует за ней. 

От пережитых ощущений она почти отключается, и только оказавшись в постели, понимает, что он всё ещё рядом, он не оставил её, не ушёл, и мысли об этом доставляют не меньшее удовольствие, чем пережитый несколькими минутами ранее оргазм. 

Она прижимается к нему, чувствуя, как крепко он обнимает её в ответ, и проваливается в сон прежде, чем успевает вспомнить, о чём именно хотела с ним поговорить.


	6. Бен II

От удара на глянцевой дверце шкафа остаётся вмятина; руку, от стёсанных костяшек до локтя, простреливает яркой вспышкой боли, но Бен едва ли обращает на это внимание, чувствуя лишь гнев, клубящийся на задворках сознания, и колючее презрение, выворачивающее внутренности наизнанку. Она стоит так близко — они почти соприкасаются носами — но в смеющихся глазах нет ни намёка на испуг, лишь сплошное веселье. Самодовольная ухмылка, которая растягивает кроваво-красные губы, обнажая идеально ровные ослепительно белые зубы, лишь добавляет масла в огонь; он отворачивается прежде, чем желание свернуть ей шею возьмёт над ним верх.

— Чего ради ты это сделала? — ледяным тоном интересуется Бен, шагая к окну, расположенному на противоположном краю гостиной. Вглядываясь в кипящий жизнью город, он суёт руки в карманы брюк, пытаясь успокоиться, собрать мысли в кучу, совладать с гневом, но её лёгкий смешок и цокот острых каблуков по паркету ещё больше выводят его из себя. 

Прежде, чем ответить, Базин присаживается в кресло, и, даже не глядя на неё, он знает, что в эту самую секунду она закатывает глаза. Учитывая характер их отношений — и в самом начале этого смехотворного брака далёких от идеала, а в последнее время вовсе ограничивающихся сплошными ничего не значащими фразами, которыми они обменивались меньше десятка раз за неделю — он знаком с её повадками на удивление хорошо.

— Не нужно было игнорировать мои сообщения. — Она снова улыбается, Бен слышит это в её голосе. Ещё ему слышится скрежет собственных зубов, когда, обернувшись, он снова оказывается лицом к лицу с женщиной, зовущейся его женой, но по факту являющейся абсолютно чужим человеком. — Тебе следовало вернуться домой, как я тебя и просила. Где ты ночевал, милый? 

В её синих глазах Бен видит лукавый блеск, и желание оказаться от неё как можно дальше внезапно становится единственным, что он ощущает. 

— Не твоё дело. Ты не ответила на вопрос. 

— Ты ведь на мои не отвечаешь, — положив ногу на ногу, улыбается она. — И, пожалуйста, будь добр, купи мне новый телефон, раз уж старый разбил. 

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Бен делает глубокий вдох, затем медленный выдох, после чего убийственно спокойным голосом спрашивает.

— Зачем, Базин? Тебе же самой прекрасно известно, что ребёнок _от него_ , так какого чёрта ты закатила эту комедию?

— Ну, теперь, когда весь мир в курсе, что _у нас с тобой_ будет ребёнок, бросить меня у тебя не получится. — Бен трясёт головой, думая, что ослышался. Неужели она настолько наивна? Но смех, который срывается с её губ секундой позже, говорит об обратном. — Ох, прости, я забыла, что сплетни масс-медиа для тебя пустой звук. — И снова этот наигранный слащавый смешок, вызывающий у Бена острый приступ мигрени. — Ты не бросишь меня потому, что мой папа тебе этого _не позволит_ , не так ли? А остальное — просто приятный бонус. Хоть со стороны наш брак будет казаться нормальным.

Кончики пальцев начинает покалывать от ярости, опаляющей сознание, а мысли в голове скачут, будто с цепи сорвались, но Бен, используя последние крохи самообладания, приподнимает краешки губ в ухмылке и качает головой.

— Твоей самоуверенности можно только позавидовать. 

Сложив руки на груди, Базин одаривает его хмурым взглядом. 

— Спасибо. 

— Это не комплимент.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она задумчиво оглядывает его с головы до ног, и, усмехнувшись, качает головой.

— А ты ведь просто должен был любить меня, — с обидой заявляет она, чем в момент стирает ухмылку с лица Бена. — Я хотела твоей любви, а не твоих денег, но, глянь-ка: я могу без проблем получить доступ к твоему состоянию, но не к твоему сердцу. Есть в этом какая-то издёвка вселенной, не находишь? 

Бен не отвечает. 

Из любопытства он старается припомнить, когда в последний раз между ними происходил такой долгий разговор, но, пролистывая в голове воспоминания об их совместной жизни, раз за разом терпит неудачу. Внезапно Бен понимает, что не считая проведённых вместе ночей, в течение которых им обоим было не до болтовни, сегодня они говорят друг с другом не из простейшей вежливости впервые за пять лет брака.

Выдернув его из задумчивости, Базин продолжает.

— Знаешь, это по твоей вине Арми оказался в моей постели. В отличие от тебя, он-то всегда был рядом, когда мне требовалась поддержка. — Посмотрев куда-то поверх его головы, она ядовито ухмыляется. — Тебе следовало жениться на моём отце, раз кроме грёбаного бизнеса тебя ничерта больше не интересует. 

Запустив пятерню в волосы, Бен шагает вперёд, и, остановившись у кресла, присаживается на корточки. 

— Дорогая, неужели... неужели это я во всём виноват...? — негромко спрашивает он, заглядывая в прищуренные глаза, которые спустя несколько секунд распахиваются и лицо Базин моментально преображается. Заморгав часто-часто, она открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Бен, запрокинув голову назад, разражается громким смехом. — Ты себя-то слышишь? 

Выпрямившись, он идёт к бару, игнорируя эмоции, которые шквалом сменяют одна другую на лице Базин. 

— Что ты несёшь? — не скрывая раздражения в голосе, спрашивает он, плеснув себе «Макаллана» на два пальца и залпом осушив бокал. Прохладная жидкость скользит вниз по пищеводу, мгновенно согревая и успокаивая его раздражение. Слова Базин продолжают звенеть в ушах, когда он оборачивается и в недоумении качает головой. — Если тебя не устраивали наши отношения, могла давно развестись со мной, чего же ты ждала? 

— _Ждала_...? — шипит Базин, поднявшись на ноги. — Я любила тебя! На что тебе с самого начала было плевать! Скажи, _любимый_ , — цедит она, скривив красные губы. — Наш брак хоть что-то для тебя значил? 

Вернув пустой бокал на место, Бен хмурится, задумавшись на мгновение. 

— А для тебя? 

В том, что их брак заключается по расчёту, без каких-либо чувств с обеих сторон, никакого секрета не было. В то время Бен изо всех сил добивался желанного процветания компании, поэтому на предложение главного конкурента прекратить холодную войну, заключив перемирие, он согласился практически не раздумывая. От сложившегося союза Бен оказался в выигрыше по всем фронтам: прибыльные сделки, заключённые между ним и Сноуком, за полгода вывели корпорацию Скайуокеров на уровень, которого годами добивались его предшественники. А брак с Базин оказался ещё одним... бонусом. Между ними никогда не было чего-то помимо кипы заключённых контрактов; не связывали их тёплые чувства, не говоря уже о любви, ведь Бен сомневается, что способен испытывать нечто подобное... как и сама Базин, ведь на протяжении пяти лет брака он не может припомнить ни одной её попытки растопить ледяную стену, выстроенную между ними. К тому же, каким бы отвратительным мужем Бен ни был, по крайней мере на протяжении стольких лет он оставался ей верен. _Оставался_. До прошлой ночи. 

— Я уже ответила тебе... 

Воспоминания кружат голову, или же это действие алкоголя — ему непонятно, но внезапно перед взором возникает конопатая девчонка, которая всего полчаса назад задыхалась под его прикосновениями, и Бен закрывает глаза, изо всех сил стараясь заглушить кричащие о ней мысли. Ему не следует отвлекаться, не сейчас, во время не самого приятного, но довольно важного разговора, и всё же, внезапно почувствовав в терпком привкусе алкоголя сладость её поцелуя, он облизывает губы, ощущая удары собственного сердца, забившегося в самом горле. 

Сморгнув морок, он сжимает кулаки и делает шаг вперёд.

— Для тебя самой этот брак что-то значил? — Она открывает рот, но он продолжает говорить, не давая ей возможности ответить. В его голосе струится спокойствие и усталость, и внезапно ему становится смешно от абсурдности своего же вопроса, мгновением позже слетевшего с губ. — А если и так — в чём я искренне сомневаюсь — ответь, это было до или после твоей измены?

Её тонкие ноздри трепещут от ярости, а синева глаз становится глубже, когда Базин делает шаг навстречу и, скривив губы, качает головой. 

— Я ненавижу тебя. 

— А я тебя — нет. Знаешь, почему? — понизив голос, Бен клонит голову вбок и кривит губы в улыбке. — Потому что к тебе я чувствую абсолютное нихера.

— Пошёл к черту! — Острый каблук не попадает Бену в голову только потому, что ему удаётся вовремя увернуться. — Я не дам тебе развод, даже если ради этого придётся до конца жизни терпеть твою физиономию.

Ухмыльнувшись, Бен чувствует текущее по венам ледяное спокойствие. 

— Посмотрим.

— Или... знаешь, — шипит она, подойдя ближе и схватив с пола туфлю. — Ты всегда можешь попытаться, _любимый_ , и в итоге остаться без гроша в кармане.

Его ведёт, руки сжимаются в кулаки, но Базин вылетает из комнаты прежде, чем он успевает ответить. 

_Чёртова сука_ , думает он, услышав, как хлопает входная дверь. Стянув с плеч пиджак, Бен шагает в спальню, но внезапно ловит слабый проблеск сладкого аромата, принадлежавшего девочке, с которой он провёл прошлую ночь, и думает о том, что не может дождаться, когда увидит её снова. 

Мысли о ней кружат в голове, раз за разом возвращая его в её постель и в её объятия. Это... немного _раздражает_ , потому что Бен не привык терять контроль над собственным разумом. И тем не менее, смывая с себя её запах, и позже, переодевшись и выйдя на свежий воздух, он продолжает думать о ней, не в силах выкинуть из головы огонь, пылающий в глубине ореховых глаз.

***

Чёрные буквы на белом фоне складываются в слова, те — в предложения; предложения сливаются в абзацы, которым нет конца и края. Каждую часть этой проклятущей писанины Бен помнит наизусть, знает назубок все нюансы, все мелочи, все лазейки, которых нет и быть не может, потому что контракт этот составляли самые лучшие юристы, каких только можно отыскать. И тем не менее читая и перечитывая документ, Бен надеется, что, быть может, кто-то не доглядел, допустил ошибку, не учёл какую-то мелочь, которая позволит ему аннулировать все договоренности, разорвать к херам чёртов договор и подать на развод, не дав Базин возможность отобрать у него половину компании.

Нет, конечно же ни единой ошибки в договоре нет; Бен знает об этом, знает, и всё же предпочитает убедиться в собственной уверенности, наверное, раз в сотый. 

В глазах саднит из-за бессонной ночи, проведённой в стенах кабинета собственного офиса; о другой ночи, _той самой_ , он старается, очень старается не думать, потому что иначе все мысли в который раз сведутся к Рей, к этой девочке, которая, неожиданно для него самого, вывернула его буквально наизнанку. Бен помыслить не мог, что с таким отчаянием станет желать женщину, которую едва знает. Воспоминания о том, с какой страстью она отдавалась ему, с каким огнём в глазах трепетала под его касаниями, разжигают в нём пламя, которое он не в силах потушить.

_Рей_... 

Мысли о ней... отвлекают. А ему следует сосредоточиться. Он должен держать себя в руках, обретя контроль над ситуацией, которая раздражающим насекомым прогрызает мозг прямо по диагонали. Бен должен придумать, как удержать в руках компанию, которую, как ни крути, вскоре может потерять.

В случае, если Сноук выполнит угрозу и разорвёт сотни прибыльных контрактов, заключенных между двумя фирмами, работа компании будет подорвана на корню, что повлечёт за собой немыслимые убытки. Мысли об этом скручивают его внутренности, вызывая раздражающее чувство беспомощности. 

Взлохматив волосы, Бен перелистывает страницу, невидящим взором прожигая вызывающий бешенство документ, и думает о том, что если со Сноуком ещё возможно попробовать договориться, попытаться сгладить острые углы и постараться уговорить его не мешать работу и личное — что вряд ли, но маленькая вероятность того, что это сработает, хотя бы, имеется — то с Базин всё иначе. Последний их разговор яркое тому подтверждение. 

Он никогда не освободится от неё, с бесконечной усталостью понимает Бен. Никогда не отвяжется от неё, если с таким страхом будет относиться к возможности потери компании.

Бумаги, лежащие перед ним на рабочем столе — раздражают, бесят, вызывают желание спалить их к херам собачьим, потому что... 

Потому что в случае развода — этот момент особенно чётко прописан на белых страницах — 50% акций компании, принадлежащих ему, а также половина движимого и недвижимого имущества, которым владеет Бен, перейдёт к ней.

И как только он вляпался в подобное дерьмо? 

Смахнув раздражающие документы в ящик стола, он поднимается на ноги и меряет шагами свободное пространство кабинета. Голова раскалывается пополам, от чёртовой мигрени нет спасения. Мысли переполняют сознание, и на какое-то мгновение Бену кажется, от интенсивности напряжения, сковывающего всё тело, он может не выдержать и тронуться умом.

Загруженность, не отпускающая ни на мгновение, не даёт свободно вздохнуть, и вскоре, не выдержав, Бен снова падает в кресло, закинув ноги на стол. Он толком не спал чуть больше суток, и глаза начинают закрываться сами собой, когда внезапную тишину рушит громкий звук входящего смс, прочитав которое, он несколько минут пытается вникнуть в содержимое.

_Приезжай!!?? Я должна тебе кое-что сказать._   


И следом адрес, узнав который, Бен чувствует, как удары сердца внезапно учащаются, с удвоенной энергией посылая вскипевшую кровь по венам.

Набрав её номер, он вслушивается в гудки и думает о том, что внезапно дышать стало чуточку легче. Рей не отвечает, поэтому он звонит ещё и ещё; выйдя из здания, сев в машину, и даже по пути в клуб, тот самый, в котором они впервые встретились, он не выпускает из рук телефон. Он сомневается в том, что она захочет его видеть после того, как проклятущие СМИ разнесли по всему миру новость о беременности Базин, для пущего эффекта в каждый чёртов сюжет впихнув их свадебные, насквозь фальшивые фото, и без конца упоминая его самого как отца будущего ребёнка. Он уверен — мимо Рей эта новость не прошла, ведь на протяжении последних нескольких дней, сколько бы он ей не звонил, она ни разу не взяла трубку.

Знакомясь с ней, он помыслить не мог, что она залезет к нему в голову, вызывая острое желание продолжать связь, возникшую между ними за единственную проведённую вместе ночь. Кто же знал, что она, сама того не подозревая, разожжёт в нём костёр, который с каждым пройденным днём будет полыхать лишь ярче и жарче. 

И теперь, едва увидев её за барной стойкой, едва сжав её в объятиях, Бен впервые за несколько дней выдыхает, чувствуя, что напряжение, сковывающее плечи, потихоньку сходит на нет. 

В свете неона в ореховых глазах он замечает отблески огня, в котором он готов гореть снова и снова. Её запах сводит с ума, тепло её тела кружит голову, он хочет её, хочет до одури, поэтому, позволив эгоизму взять контроль над своим вымотанным разумом, он проводит с ней ещё одну ночь, совершенно не подозревая о том, что меньше, чем через сутки она решит положить конец этим, едва начавшимся, отношениям.


	7. Рей IV

Пробуждается она медленно, почти лениво; продолжая дрейфовать где-то между сном и явью, Рей ощущает на своём лице тёплые лучи бьющего сквозь незашторенное окно солнца и наслаждается лёгкостью, которой окутано всё её существо. Долгие мгновения сменяют друг друга, но вскоре, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, она начинает ощущать, как в затылке оживают, потихоньку скребутся беспокойные мысли, а где-то глубоко внутри, прямо за рёбрами, скользкими кольцами скручивается нечто тёмное, болезненно-неправильное, ядовитое. Пытаясь избавиться от неприятного чувства, она морщится, устраиваясь поудобнее под тонким одеялом, но прежняя лёгкость испаряется, оставив после себя горький привкус разочарования вперемешку с опостылевшей тревогой. Даже не открывая глаз, она понимает, что в постели, кроме неё самой — никого, и всё же, из чистой вредности, намереваясь растоптать в корне любые сомнения, тянется вперёд и проводит ладонью по холодной простыне на другой половине кровати. Ну, разумеется, он ушёл; глупостью было бы ожидать чего-то иного, и всё же на секунду, на краткое мгновение она позволила себе поверить в то, что он окажется рядом, останется, не исчезнет с первыми лучами солнца. Раздражение собственной наивностью душит, выворачивает наизнанку, и Рей спихивает с плеч вмиг отяжелевшее одеяло, едва не начав задыхаться.

События вчерашнего вечера проносятся в памяти смазанными картинками, искаженными отрывками, обрывками фраз, и в какой-то момент Рей чувствует подкатывающую к горлу тошноту; стараясь дышать через нос, она изо всех сил пытается оправдать собственную тупость, но каждый жалкий довод разбивается о железобетонную истину: она облажалась, _снова_ , и кроме неё самой в этом некого винить. Она обещала себе, клялась выкинуть его из головы, забыть каждое проведённое с ним мгновение, но в итоге оказалась там, откуда старалась удрать без оглядки. Если бы где-то в мире выдавали медали за принятие тупейших решений, Рей, как пить дать, заняла бы все призовые места.

Встав с постели, она плетётся в ванную, чувствуя, как пол под ногами слегка покачивается. Умываясь, старается не зацикливаться на собственном отражении: на бледности лица, на тёмных кругах под глазами, на новой россыпи алеющих отметин, украшающих шею. Вытирая лицо насухо, Рей задумывается о том, что видок её детально описывает внутреннее состояние, и негромко стонет, чувствуя, как неприятно тянет между бёдрами. Украденное прошлой ночью наслаждение под лучами утреннего солнца превращается в яд, который проникает под кожу, насыщает кровь, отравляет, медленно убивает.

Ей необходимо остановиться, выдохнуть, вспомнить о чёртовых границах между правильным и ложным. Нужно включить мозги и прийти, в конце концов, к нужному, верному, необходимому решению, положить конец этому безумию, да только сила воли, которая прежде не подводила, в этом случае попросту трещит по швам. 

Копаясь в собственных мыслях, Рей на автомате заправляет кровать. Рассеянно одеваясь, она пытается совладать с чувством вины за связь с чужим мужчиной; она пытается найти объяснение своему крайне неправильному желанию эту самую связь продолжать. Ставя телефон на зарядку и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока сдохший накануне девайс вернётся к жизни, Рей нервно грызёт ноготь на большом пальце, придумывая себе тысячи оправданий, но с каждой новой мыслью она чувствует себя только хуже, пока в итоге не шмыгает носом, совершенно не замечая скопившихся в глазах слёз. Внутри целый ворох скопившихся эмоций; грызущая вина мешается с колючим раздражением, и вскоре ей хочется лезть на стенку от разрывающих сознание мыслей.

Стараясь занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, она идёт на кухню, ставит чайник и без особого энтузиазма выпивает кружку обжигающе горячего кофе. Тишина в квартире нарушается звуками суеты проснувшегося за распахнутыми окнами города, и Рей отчаянно желает выйти на свежий воздух, проветрить голову, насытиться кислородом. Она не привыкла бездельничать, но сегодня — выходной, не нужно идти на занятия, не нужно идти на работу, а ей до трясучки хочется отвлечься, избавиться от гнетущего чувства, колючим клубком свернувшегося в животе. Ей следует с головой погрузиться во что-то — _хоть что-нибудь_ — лишь бы не осталось и минутки свободного времени, которое она тратила бы на мысли о... 

_Чёрт_. Сколько можно? Пора, давно пора признать, что эта... связь не сулит ничего хорошего. Она не принесёт ей ничего, кроме вытрепанных нервов, которые в итоге приведут к нервному срыву, если не хуже. Так нельзя. Чувство стыда за собственную слабость перед _ним_ комом собирается в горле, едва ли не перекрывая доступ к кислороду, и в конце концов она позволяет мыслям скользнуть к основной проблеме, которая чёрной тучей маячит на горизонте. Он — _женат_. Женат, и вскоре станет отцом, а этот простейший, но самый важный факт, не изменят ни её чувства, ни его отбитое отношение к собственной жене. 

Вымыв кружку, Рей возвращается в комнату, а взяв трубку, лежащую на тумбочке, включает и терпеливо ждёт, пока экран, рассеченный трещинкой по диагонали, не включится; но едва это происходит, она внезапно запинается, замирает, увидев в списке недавних звонков целую кучу пропущенных от... Рей старается не смотреть, пытается пролистать их, но цифры удерживают внимание, прожигая сетчатку, отпечатываясь на внутренней стороне век, вгрызаясь в мозг, и Рей жмурится, собираясь с силами удалить их, один за другим, но нечаянно тыкает не туда, и соединение случается быстрее, чем она успевает сбросить. 

— Чёрт, нет, нет, нет, _нет_! 

Телефон жжёт ладонь, но она скидывает звонок, надеясь, очень надеясь на то, что произошла какая-то заминка и связь просто не успела установиться. Время словно замедляется, сердце в груди наливается тяжестью, а дыхание сбивается, когда все её надежды рассыпаются прахом, стоит трубке в руке зажужжать, оповещая о входящем от... Ну, _разумеется_.

Руки трясутся, ладони потеют, но она делает вдох, затем второй, прежде, чем провести пальцем по треснутому экрану и поднести телефон к уху. Нужно сделать это сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно, пока хватает храбрости, пока тёмные глаза не прожигают в ней дыру размером с планету. Она молчит, наполненная ужасом, граничащим с истерикой.

— Привет. 

Колени подгибаются и она оседает на пол, боясь рухнуть лицом в пол, если он скажет ещё хоть слово. Уверенность в собственном решении уже раскалывается пополам, но собрав в себе оставшиеся крохи здравомыслия, она выдыхает.

— Привет, — она слышит в трубке какой-то стук: похоже, он чем-то занят. Язык примёрз к нёбу, мысли в голове закручиваются, переплетаются между собой, путаются, и она молчит, _молчит_ , потому что не может открыть рот и сказать хоть что-то вразумительное. 

— Рей? Ты что-то хотела? — _хотела_? Да, хотела. Хотела, но какая к херам разница, если тому, чего ей по-настоящему хочется, никогда не бывать? — Рей?

Сглотнув горькое разочарование, она набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха, и слова, которые слетают с кончика языка, ей самой едва понятны. — Послушай, думаю, не нужно нам больше видеться. 

Тишина на том конце оглушает, заставляет чувствовать себя неуютно, и эти секунды перед его ответом раздирают её напополам. 

— Рей. 

— Пожалуйста. Всё это так неправильно, и из-за этого я с ума схожу, и, — она вздыхает, чувствуя, как в горле першит от собирающихся в глазах слёз. — Не знаю, что в тебе такого особенного... кажется, что всё, и, _блять_ , — прикусив язык, она трясёт головой, пытаясь выкинуть из мыслей лишнее, ненужное, отвлекающее. — Ты мне нравишься, очень... — Теперь она точно в шаге от того, чтобы переступить тончайшую грань, отделяющую её от истерики. — Но... 

Плотина прорывается и она всхлипывает, чувствуя, как всё внутри неё рассыпается на части. Трудно поверить в то, что абсолютно чужой человек, с которым она виделась всего пару раз, залез ей в голову, проник под кожу, заполнил собой без остатка, привязав к себе такими узлами, распутать которые у неё не получается.

— Кайло... — на выдохе произносит она, не зная, как закончить бесконечную мысль, и глубокий голос на том конце провода оживает, посылая по радиоволнам свою подавляющую энергетику. 

— Бен. — Зачем-то поправляет он, вызывая в ней неконтролируемый приступ дрожи, миллиардами наэлектризованных иголочек проносящейся по телу.

— Приятно познакомиться, — закатив мокрые глаза, тихо бурчит она. — Ну, сам понимаешь, да? Я нихрена о тебе не знаю, ты обо мне — тоже. Нам вместе было так, — ей хочется сказать — жарко, крышесносно, головокружительно хорошо — но, прикусив язык, Рей выпаливает совершенно другое. — Прикольно. Но... блять, поверить не могу, что я это говорю, но... пора остановиться, ладно? 

Он молчит, и на долю секунды ей кажется, что он бросил трубку — отличное было бы завершение этого сумбура из кипящих чувств — но через мгновение он выдыхает, накрывая её волнами раздражения прямо сквозь разделяющее их расстояние. 

— Рей, давай... — запнувшись, он пропадает на мгновение, которое длится, и длится, и длится, до тех пор, пока... — Ладно.

И всё? 

_Ты же этого хотела, глупая, радуйся._

— Ладно. — всхлипывает она, каждой клеточкой тела ощущая давление бетонных стен. — В общем, спасибо. 

_За что?_ Вопрошает воспалённый мозг, но она игнорирует тонюсенький голосок собственного подсознания, фыркая в трубку. 

— Рей, — тихо начинает Бен, но в последнюю секунду замолкает, словно не зная, что сказать. — Тебе спасибо. 

— Не за что, — сквозь пелену слёз улыбается она, мысленно давая себе тумака за тупость, которая клещами вцепилась в неё, и отпускать не собирается. — Прощай, Бен. 

— Рей...

Она отключается прежде, чем он произносит ещё хоть слово, и остаток дня проводит в позе эмбриона, проливая слёзы непонятно по чему. В итоге она все сделала правильно, но какого хрена от этого не становится легче? Шмыгая носом, она уговаривает себя, что всё наладится попозже, когда-нибудь она вспомнит об этом со смехом, когда-нибудь... 

Нехватка любви в жизни внезапно болезненным нарывом напоминает о себе. Так было всегда — сколько она себя помнит. Родители её не любили, иначе не оставили бы в чёртовом приюте; не любили её и опекуны, без конца сменяющие друг друга. Пытаясь разобраться в том, что же есть любовь, она цеплялась за любую возможность, несмышлёным котёнком ища в любой ласке крупицы чего-то большего. Парням, встречавшимся ей прежде, было побоку её болезненное восприятие чувств, и в итоге ей самой стало похер. Мир — не сказка, и проклятые чувства переоценены. Как удобно было относиться к этому вот так. Как удобно... 

На закате она выключается, истощенная как морально, так физически, а проснувшись среди ночи, вяло соглашается с тем, что, должно быть, всё это к лучшему. Должно быть, потому что иначе...

***

И жизнь продолжается, несмотря на её личную — такую глупую, но отчего-то не менее важную — трагедию. Разбитое сердце — такая же болезнь, как грипп или простуда, правда лекарства от этой заразы до сих пор не придумали, поэтому Рей лечится единственным действенным способом — загружает себя делами до такой степени, что, вернувшись домой, падает в койку и засыпает прежде, чем мысли сами собой поползут не в ту сторону.

Занятия в универе продолжаются по расписанию, работа в ресторане следует составленному графику, и в конце концов она окунается в привычную рутину, радуясь тому, что времени на самокопания попросту не остаётся. В итоге воспоминания о нём притупляются, оставляя на губах и языке лёгкую горечь вперемешку с едва уловимой сладостью. Она не может его забыть, _не может_ , и всё же старается отвлекаться на что-то иное, что помогает выбить из головы всю придурь. И если иногда она забывается, доводя себя до пика думая о тёмных глазах, жарких прикосновениях умелых пальцев и мягких, чувственных губах, выжигающих в ней всё живое, ну и пускай, хуже ведь от этого никому не станет, так ведь?

***

Проходит чуть больше четырёх месяцев, когда она встречает его снова, только в этот раз он не желает её отпускать. 


	8. Бен III

Она снится ему спустя несколько месяцев после того самого звонка. Три с половиной, вообще-то, но не то, чтобы он считает. 

В ту ночь он надирается в хлам, в который раз решив утопить в алкоголе все свои несчастья. Идея накидаться до беспамятства не из лучших, но бессонница ему уже поперёк горла; нехватка сна выматывает без того расшатанные нервы в край, а снотворные, выписанные доктором, ни черта не работают, так что, вернувшись домой тем вечером, он достаёт из бара бутылку вискаря и делает несколько глотков прямо из горла. Прохладная жидкость огнём опаляет горло, но практически сразу согревает его изнутри, и Бен позволяет себе выдохнуть, зная наверняка, что этой ночью он выспится, как следует. Стащив с себя пиджак и галстук, он падает в кресло, а, закрыв глаза, чувствует, как все окаменевшие мышцы в теле потихоньку начинают расслабляться. 

В стенах новой квартиры, в которую он переехал пару недель назад, стоит оглушающая тишина. В его новом доме совершенно неуютно; для него одного здесь слишком много квадратных метров, слишком много пустых комнат, даже обеденный стол в гостиной, за которым он даже не ел ни разу, для него одного — невероятно огромен, но раз уж в этой квартире он всего лишь ночует, то, в принципе, не страшно. Возможно, со временем это изменится; возможно, однажды, вернувшись сюда, он почувствует себя как _дома_ , может быть, однажды здесь появится кто-то, кто раскрасит своим присутствием блеклость этих серых стен, согреет здесь всё своим теплом, разгонит звенящую тишину своим звонким смехом, возможно, однажды... 

Ненадолго он позволяет себе подумать о той, что появилась в его жизни абсолютно спонтанно и также неожиданно исчезла. Он думает о том, что Рей вписалась бы в его реальность как нельзя кстати, ведь окажись она рядом, ему не было бы холодно, тоскливо или одиноко; едва эти мысли проносятся в голове, он резко встаёт, поморщившись от резкой смены положения, и, не глядя под ноги, шагает к окну, на ходу отпивая из бутылки ещё немного. За окном непроглядная темень, но в огнях ночного города вполне заметен лёгкий снегопад, укрывающий белоснежным покрывалом промёрзлый город. На несколько долгих мгновений Бен замирает, завороженно наблюдая за открывшимся видом, но запоздалый укол удивления поражает его в самое сердце. Перед глазами тотчас вспыхивает её солнечная улыбка, из-за которой в груди моментально разливается приятное тепло, и внезапно сознание озаряется такой простой, но тревожной правдой: он скучает по ней. 

Чертовщина какая-то. Как можно скучать по кому-то, кого едва знаешь? Бен трясёт головой, тем самым надеясь избавиться от этих дурацких мыслей. Делая щедрый глоток, он думает о том, что ему всё это лишь кажется, мерещится, во всём виноват алкоголь, не иначе... Поставив бутылку на широкий подоконник, он прячет лицо в ладонях и, медленно качая головой, чувствует, как горло щекочет ядовитый смешок.

Она оказалась обезоруживающе права: им было хорошо вместе, даже слишком, но, кроме отличного секса, их ничего не связывало, а она, без сомнений, заслуживает чего-то получше. Сжав зубы, Бен думает о том, что она определённо заслуживает кого-то, кто будет дорожить ею, кто будет любить её, ценить и беречь. Кто бросит к её ногам весь мир, подарит своё сердце и будет рядом с ней несмотря ни на что. Она — хорошая девочка, и уж точно не заслуживает такого проблемного мудака, как он сам. 

Нахмурившись, Бен вспоминает о том, как, услышав её дрожащий от слёз голос на том конце провода, впервые в жизни пошёл против собственных эгоистичных желаний, без вопросов позволив ей поставить точку в их отношениях. Он мог бы остановить её. Не напрягаясь, мог бы переубедить её, чёрт, да ему _хотелось_ сделать это, хотелось тотчас бросить всё, поехать к ней и заставить её передумать, но... 

Оказалось, не такой уж он эгоист, каким привык себя считать. 

Он думает о ней ещё немного, но, прежде чем желание набрать её номер затмит сознание, переключается на мысли помрачнее. Невесело усмехнувшись, он задумывается о предстоящем разводе. Возможно, Базин опомнится и подпишет бумаги без лишней шумихи, но, скорее всего, так легко он от неё не отделается; в любом случае бракоразводный процесс займёт немало времени, сил, денег и вымотает кучу нервов им обоим, и как обойтись без всего этого, Бен не представляет. 

Наступив себе на больную мозоль, он нехотя думает о том, что самая весёлая часть заключается в последующем за разводом кризисе, которому, наверняка, подвергнется компания, поскольку Сноук, как пить дать, выполнит все свои угрозы. Разрыв контрактов обернётся необъятным коллапсом, который понесёт за собой огромный ущерб, но, к своему ужасу, Бен понимает, что это не пугает его так, как прежде. Делая очередной обжигающий глоток, он вдруг понимает, что просрать половину состояния, проиграв по всем фронтам, уже не так страшно, как было в самом начале этого спектакля. И даже помня о том, что ещё не всё потеряно и проигрывать пока никто не собирается, он заранее чувствует лишь бесконечную усталость. Бен до смерти вымотан, и, вероятно, именно поэтому ни с того ни с сего задумывается о том, что, быть может, вся эта грызня и чёртова возня, засевшие у него в печёнках, совсем не стоят потраченных на них усилий и нервов. Впервые в жизни он думает о том, что, возможно, есть в этом мире нечто поважнее борьбы за власть, нечто подороже многомиллионных состояний, кое-что покрепче уз, выстроенных на бездушных и обезличенных сделках. 

Вся его жизнь вымазана чёрно-серыми красками, угрюмо думает Бен, уставившись в темноту за окном. Вся его жизнь — сплошная, беспросветная мгла, и, вероятно, так было всегда, но отчего-то замечать тошнотворную палитру он стал лишь теперь. Впервые он начинает чувствовать, будто с ним что-то не так, словно в нём сломано нечто очень важное, нечто крайне необходимое, но что именно — разобрать он не в состоянии. Поднеся бутылку ко рту, Бен с усмешкой думает о том, что, возможно, у него случился кризис среднего возраста или, ещё хуже, началась сраная депрессия, ведь он понятия не имеет, как иначе объяснить череду всех этих мыслей, роем вьющихся у него в голове.

Спальня, как обычно, встречает его холодом и неприветливой тишиной. Не потрудившись раздеться, Бен забирается под одеяло, не в силах перестать думать о том, что даже чёртова кровать для него одного слишком велика. Алкоголь затмевает разум, поэтому мысль выходит не такой тягостной, но непонятный, неприятный осадок всё же остаётся. Вздохнув, он закрывает глаза и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, практически моментально ощущает, как сознание перешагивает грань между сном и реальностью, а едва это случается, тьма в спальне сгущается, и, появившись будто бы из ниоткуда, Рей присаживается на самый краешек кровати.

Каким-то образом Бен понимает, что она ему всего лишь снится, и тем не менее, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в самом горле, он переворачивается на спину и, страшась моргнуть, садится, пытаясь сократить между ними расстояние, больше всего на свете желая раствориться в её объятиях, забыться, окунувшись в жаркие ласки и тепло её тела. Ему хочется почувствовать её трепет под своим касанием, хочется утонуть в ней — хотя бы на пару часов выпасть из реальности, но стоит двинуться в её сторону, она качает головой.

— Нельзя, Бен.

_Нельзя_. 

Внутри что-то щёлкает; ему тут же до трясучки хочется схватить её в охапку, стащить с неё проклятую одежду, подмять под себя и показать, что _можно_ , можно, им всё можно. Ещё поцеловать её хочется до смерти просто, сжать в объятиях, спрятать лицо у неё на груди и больше никуда от себя не отпускать. Хочется ощутить её запах, сладость её губ, хочется, _хочется_...

Опустив глаза и грустно улыбнувшись, она растворяется в темноте прежде, чем у него получается к ней прикоснуться. Она уходит, оставив его ни с чем. 

_Нельзя, Бен_.

Проснувшись утром, первым делом он думает о том, что вопреки здравому смыслу, он хочет увидеть её снова.

***

Он не может выкинуть её из головы.

Не то, чтобы он слишком сильно старается, но факт остаётся фактом: он думает о ней с каждым днём всё чаще, и чем больше проходит времени с того чёртова сна, в котором она явилась к нему, переворошив все мозги в кашу, тем сильнее он зацикливается на мыслях о ней. 

Поддавшись эгоизму, он всё-таки звонит ей, но первый и каждый последующий звонок обрывается механическим голосом: _абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети_. 

Спустя несколько дней он не выдерживает и, наплевав буквально на всё, едет к ней домой, но выясняет лишь то, что она съехала со съемной квартиры в неизвестном направлении. 

Чувствуя, как раздражение затапливает каждую клеточку тела, он сразу же едет к ней на работу, надеясь отыскать её хотя бы там, но вместо неё находит лишь полнейшее разочарование: _Рей здесь больше не работает, нет, у нас нет её контактов, нет, нам неизвестно, где она учится, живёт или работает_. 

И тогда Бен начинает думать о том, что всё это просто какая-то невообразимая шутка грёбаной вселенной.

***

Проходит день, второй, третий, и жизнь продолжается, следуя своим чередом, но мысли о ней никуда не исчезают, а даже наоборот, совершенно не желают оставлять его в покое. Он начинает видеть её повсюду: в толпе случайных прохожих, в ярких огнях ночного города, в своих снах — Бен приходит к выводу, что её образ попросту навеки вечные впечатался в его мозг. Он бесится, потому что мысли о ней отвлекают, раздражают и лишь подтачивают остроту его одиночества. Ему хочется вытравить воспоминания о ней, хочется забыть её, но мысль о том, чтобы подцепить в каком-нибудь баре пьяненькую девицу и позволить ей вытрахать из себя умение здраво мыслить — оставляет его абсолютно равнодушным. Из-за этого он бесится в два раза больше.

Вскоре ему начинает казаться, что не было никакой Рей, что он попросту её выдумал. Наверное, он загнался настолько, что на фоне всех жизненных потрясений и разочарований, придумал её, эту девочку, которая подобно лучику света — пусть ненадолго, но — озарила его тьму, в нужный момент выдернув его из беспробудной трясины и не дав ему слететь с катушек. 

Он и вправду успокаивается, отчасти поверив в это. И больше почти не видит её во снах, почти не думает о ней каждую минуту, а, заметив в толпе похожую девушку, почти не дёргается.

Почти. 

До тех пор, пока не встречает её одним морозным вечером незадолго до Рождества. И в этот раз унять свой эгоизм у него не получается... но не то, чтобы он как следует старался.


	9. Рей V

Когда их пути нежданно-негаданно пересекаются вновь, Рей чувствует на себе его взгляд прежде, чем видит его воочию.

***

Тем морозным декабрьским днём Рей, задыхаясь, спешит за БиБи — проворным питбулем, которого совсем недавно взял из приюта её друг, По. За четвероногим товарищем Рей обязалась присматривать, пока его хозяина не будет в городе, и сейчас, в эту самую минуту, когда мороз нещадно кусает щёки, а собака мчит вперёд, не разбирая дороги, она почти, самую малость, жалеет о своём беспечном согласии.

Через полчаса ей нужно быть на работе, и пёс, как зная, несётся по вытоптанной в снегу тропинке вперёд, к кофейне Маз Канаты, где, как ему прекрасно известно, его наглой морде перепадёт какая-нибудь вкусняшка. Хитрый малый привык, что его частенько потчуют какой-нибудь сладостью, питаться которой ему не следует, но... Ни Рей, ни работающая в той же кофейне Роуз, не могут отказать себе в удовольствии побаловать до смерти полюбившегося им зубастого засранца. 

Из последних сил натягивая поводок, Рей проклинает свою забывчивость: она снова где-то посеяла перчатки, и теперь от холода едва ли чувствует пальцы рук. Кожаная оплётка, обёрнутая вокруг запястья, не ровен час соскользнёт. Такого ещё не случалось; Рей страшит сама мысль о том, что здоровенный питбуль вырвется на свободу, поэтому, на всякий случай, она перестраховывается, придерживая поводок уже двумя руками. Успокаивает лишь то, что народу в парке практически нет: все здравомыслящие люди в такую холодину сидят по домам, лишь Рей да её хвостатый друг вынуждены морозить задницы, потому что ей нужно на работу, а БиБи нужно погулять, вот они и совмещают неприятное с полезным. 

Кофейня Маз Канаты, в которой с недавних пор работает Рей, притулилась в самом центре городского парка, в зимнюю пору целиком и полностью занесённого снегом. Этому заведению лет больше, чем самой Рей, и, насколько ей известно, всякие залётные бизнесмены постоянно сулят владелице немыслимые деньги за дюже прибыльную землю, на которой располагается кофейня. Но каждый раз, каждому настойчивому предлагателю Маз непреклонно отказывает: это заведение ей дороже любых денег, и в ответ на насмешливые, многообещающие фразы в духе «у всего есть своя цена» старушка загадочно качает головой, закатывая глаза. 

— Глупости. Человек, который мыслит подобным образом, никогда не сможет стать по-настоящему счастливым. 

Так и есть, наверное. Хотя откуда Рей знать? Она — несчастлива, но свались ей на голову мешок зелёных банкнот, счастье, наверное, мигом привалило бы. 

Наверное...

Мысль разит горечью, поэтому Рей скорёхонько запихивает её на задворки сознания, не позволяя себе нырнуть в пучину уныния. Только не сейчас, когда она едва-едва пришла в себя после того, как... 

Мысли _о нём_ она тоже загоняет куда подальше. 

Яркая вывеска встречает её переливающимися рождественскими огнями. Рей заранее звонит Роуз, зная, что подруга вот-вот освободится. Девушки наперёд позаботились о том, чтобы смены их не пересекались. Работа, учёба, да теперь ещё и свалившаяся на них забота о собаке, которая требует бесконечно много внимания — отнимают вагон времени, поэтому пока их друг отдыхает где-то на островах, Рей вместе с Роуз буквально не знают покоя, передавая друг другу поводок БиБи, как эстафетную палочку.

Отвечая на звонок, Роуз говорит, что выйдет через несколько минут; Рей сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не испустить досадный стон. БиБи рвётся ко входу в кафе с такой силой, что раз или два она едва не падает навзничь. 

— Сидеть! — стараясь не повышать голос, командует Рей, но псу, по всей видимости, не слишком хочется морозить задницу, поэтому он решает вывернуться, закинув на неё свои мощные лапы и пытаясь лизнуть её шершавым, горячим языком. 

Едва ли у неё получается увернуться. 

— Ах ты ж маленький засранец! Совсем озверел, что ли? — возмущённо восклицает Рей, не сдерживая смеха. С трудом, но ей удаётся вытереть рукавом вязкие слюни любвеобильного парня. — Ещё раз вытворишь что-то в этом духе, я тебя...!

— Рей? 

Она почти — _почти_ — пропускает тот момент, когда пронзительный взгляд тёмных глаз касается её затылка. 

На самом деле она чувствует на себе этот взгляд прежде, чем видит воочию его владельца, прежде, чем чувствует запах его парфюма или слышит гипнотизирующие нотки его голоса. Этот взгляд, горящий, будто заглядывающий в самую душу и переворачивающий там всё вверх дном, прожигает её насквозь прежде, чем до неё доходит: ей это не снится, не мерещится, не чудится. Он взаправду здесь, всего в нескольких метрах от неё... Она думать ни о чём другом не может. Ей кажется, будто она свихнулась.

Придерживая БиБи за мокрые лапы, Рей медленно, словно находясь под водой, оборачивается, чувствуя, как теряет способность здраво мыслить. 

Это он, он, _он_! — стучит в голове назойливым молоточком. Промёрзлая земля под ногами начинает опасно покачиваться, и упасть ей не даёт лишь чудо, не иначе.

На нём — тёмное, укорочённое пальто, тёмные джинсы, тёмные ботинки, тёмный шарф и никакой, мать её, шапки. Чёрные волосы, ставшие чуть длиннее, чем ей запомнилось, припорошены мелким снегом, на бледных щеках проступает яркий румянец. Он гладко выбрит, но даже с такого расстояния ей заметны тёмные круги у него под глазами. 

Он смотрит на неё так, словно не видит ничего вокруг, словно она — единственная, привлекающая его внимание.

Она перестаёт дышать.

— Привет. 

Её, словно током, пронзает звук его голоса. Она тупит, не зная, что нужно сделать. Ей улыбнуться? Поприветствовать его в ответ? Бросить грёбаный поводок и кинуться к нему на шею? Она не делает ничего из вышеперечисленного. 

БиБи заходится лаем и дёргается вперёд, потянув её прямо к нему — к Бену, который глядит на неё так, будто глазам своим поверить не может; в его взгляде она видит отражение собственных эмоций. В его глазах ей мерещится столько чувств, что она тонет в них, не успев опомниться.

Рей едва успевает сдержать тихий, рвущийся с губ жалобный стон. 

— А ну тихо, — внезапно охрипшим голосом ругает она БиБи, натянув поводок до предела, и лишь тогда он снова обращает на неё всё своё игривое внимание. — Что это за новости, мм? Кому сказала? Сидеть! 

Пёс садится, лупцуя хвостом по рыхлому снегу, а Рей переступает с ноги на ногу, не зная, абсолютно, мать его, не представляя, как вести себя с ним... С ним... С...

— Привет, — набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, нервно выдыхает она. 

Внезапно его потрясённое лицо будто изнутри освещается; уголки пухлых губ дёргаются, складываясь в едва заметную улыбку, которая едва с ног её не сносит. Прикрыв глаза, он вздыхает, задрав голову к небу, а когда снова смотрит на неё, что-то в выражении его лица меняется, словно он получает ответ на изводивший его вопрос. 

— Рей, я... — он делает шаг к ней навстречу, сжав руки в кулаки с такой силой, что ей слышится скрип кожаных перчаток. — Поверить не могу, что это _ты_. 

Последнее слово он произносит на выдохе, из-за чего у неё внутри поднимается чёртов ураган. 

Она в ужасе. 

Она счастлива. 

Противоречивость эмоций разрывает её пополам.

Она едва верит происходящему. 

Да откуда он взялся здесь? Как очутился в этом чёртовом парке, перед чёртовой кофейней, именно сейчас, ни раньше, ни позже? Что привело его сюда? 

— Я... — она подбирает слова, не зная толком, что можно ответить, как вообще разговаривать с человеком, который некоторое время назад раскроил весь её мир на «до» и «после». Глядя на него, она чувствует, как сердце заходится в неописуемом, до боли сладком восторге. — Я...

Ей кажется, что воздух между ними густеет, наполняясь трескучим напряжением, и взбреди ей в голову шевельнуться, её попросту на атомы расплющит.

Что говорить? Что он хочет от неё услышать? А что ей самой хочется сказать?

Она не знает, мысли в кучу собрать не может; открывает и закрывает рот, словно выброшенная на берег умирающая рыба. Она чувствует, как её утягивает, затягивает, засасывает в чёрную дыру, из которой в этот раз наверняка, как пить дать, не будет спасенья. 

— Я... — снова пробует она, но замолкает на полуслове.

Договорить ей не даёт Роуз, которая с силой распахивает стеклянную дверь, выбегая наружу. Девушка смеётся над чем-то в своём телефоне, и именно поэтому развернувшейся перед собой картины сперва не замечает. 

Тишина густеет до невозможности; нервы Рей натягиваются до предела, пока она переводит взгляд с застывшего Бена на ничего не подозревающую Роуз. 

— БиБи! — нарочито громко произносит Рей, неназойливо привлекая внимание подруги. — Смотри, Роуз идёт! 

Та поднимает глаза... 

И хмурится, шагая ближе к Рей. Спрятав телефон в карман, она на ходу застёгивает молнию на болоньевом пуховике. 

А Рей едва в обморок не падает от абсурдности происходящего.

— Привет, — подозрительно говорит Роуз, переводя взгляд с Бена на Рей и обратно. — Всё хорошо? 

— Д-да, — заикаясь, быстро отвечает Рей, всучив подруге поводок. — Отлично. 

БиБи, забыв обо всём на свете, устремляется к Роуз, в руке которой его ожидает булочка с повидлом, а Рей...

А Рей нервничает так сильно, что едва не падает лицом в снег. 

Она до трясучки замёрзла, да ещё и пёс её просто вымотал. Она ведь даже не отпускала его побегать, как обычно это делает, потому что ни сил, ни нервов в себе не нашла. Она устала; не выспалась. Всю прошлую ночь Рей проторчала в круглосуточной библиотеке, пытаясь наверстать упущенное по учёбе в преддверии полугодовых экзаменов. И вот теперь, _теперь_...! Чёрт. Блять. Блять. Кошмар какой.

Она словно подвисает над тёмной, засасывающей на самое дно, пропастью. Кажется, ещё немножко, и она завоет в голос от накатывающих нервяков.

Да это дурдом какой-то! 

Она теряет рассудок, теряет способность здраво мыслить; именно поэтому, спрятав заледеневшие руки в карманы куртки, она отворачивается от Бена, будто так и надо, будто ей совсем не хочется сократить между ними расстояние и почувствовать под своими пальцами тепло его тела, будто её сердце в этот момент не разбивается на части.

— Ну, я пойду, — Роуз хмурится, не понимая странности в поведении подруги, но неопределённо хмыкает, почёсывая БиБи за торчащими ушами. — Не закрывайся на защёлку, пожалуйста, у меня с собой ключи есть, — опомнившись, подсказывает Рей подруге.

Роуз хмыкает. 

— Это у Пейдж привычка идиотская. Напомню ей, если сама не забуду, — натянуто улыбнувшись, Рей бросает на Бена взгляд и машет ему на прощание. 

— Ну, бывай! — бросает она ему, с дико колотящимся сердцем замечая, как темнеет его лицо. 

Он... недоволен. 

Но её не останавливает.

Протопав на негнущихся ногах мимо Роуз и скачущего на месте БиБи, Рей, не сказав больше ни слова, тянет на себя ручку входной двери. 

Она задыхается.

Пройдя в скромную раздевалку для персонала, она непослушными пальцами стаскивает с себя куртку, шапку и шарф, убирая верхнюю одежду в личный шкафчик. Поправив перед зеркалом заплетённые наспех косы, она старается не обращать внимания на одеревеневшее выражение собственного лица. Одёрнув на себе рубашку с фирменным логотипом на груди, Рей цепляет бейджик со своим именем и садится на скамейку, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

Она действительно только что видела его? Того самого мужчину, который, сам того не подозревая, ей сердце в клочья разорвал? 

Её трясёт, зубы клацают друг о друга, в глазах собираются предательские слёзы, которые она сглатывает прежде, чем они посмеют пролиться. Нет, нет, всё хорошо, всё в порядке, эта встреча... Она ничего не значит. 

Правда же?

Ещё минут пятнадцать она приходит в себя, пытаясь заново научиться дышать. Кирпичик за кирпичиком выстроив вокруг себя железобетонную стену, Рей выдыхает и растягивает губы в лучезарной улыбке, работать без которой в кофейне Маз Канаты не разрешается, но...

Всё это _напрасно_. 

Ведь едва выйдя в зал, она снова рассыпается на части, потому что... 

Потому что он — _здесь_. 

И он до конца вечера не спускает с неё своих тёмных глаз.


	10. Бен IV

Если в это самое мгновение земля разверзнется и поглотит его, что ж... Бен будет ничуть не против такого расклада, потому что она... 

Она уходит — бросает его с такой лёгкостью, будто встреча их спустя столько времени ни черта для неё не значит. Будто из них двоих он один всё это время с ума сходил. Будто теперь она видит в нём лишь отдалённо знакомого незнакомца. 

Девчонка с собакой непонимающе смотрит вслед Рей, потом переводит взгляд на Бена, но едва ли он обращает внимание на неё и этого глупого пса. Мысли в голове путаются, сознание подсовывает идеи, от которых его едва наизнанку не выворачивает. Что, если ей действительно плевать? Что, если ей на самом деле удалось двинуться дальше, оставив _их_ в прошлом? Что, если она к нему остыла или решит не давать им обоим шанс на нечто большее, нечто настоящее? 

Что, если...

Нет, _нет_ , думает Бен, покачав головой. Разве возможны подобные совпадения? Возможно ли, что простейшее стечение обстоятельств привело его именно сегодня — именно сейчас — в эту Богом забытую кофейню? Он знал, знал же, что с самого начала встреча с Рей была судьбой начертана, и сейчас, в эту самую минуту он в этом полностью убедился.

Возможно ли, что теперь, встретив её снова, он позволит ей так просто выскользнуть у него из рук? Едва ли. Он сделает всё, чтобы убедить её... Сначала поговорить, а потом всё остальное. Он вернёт её, во что бы то ни стало. Жизнь, разделённая на до и после встречи с ней стала для него отличным показательным примером. Дважды он не оступится. 

Оглушённый шумом крови в ушах, Бен чувствует себя так, словно только что пробежал чёртов марафон. Из-за стука сердца, стремительно колотящегося глубоко в груди, он едва не задыхается. Перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки, и он делает шаг вперёд, не сводя глаз с захлопнувшейся за её спиной треклятой двери. Бена тянет к Рей так сильно, что ему приходится приложить немало усилий для того, чтобы не ломануться за ней сломя голову.

Колючий мороз кусает щёки, и он поднимает воротник пальто повыше, не в силах сдержать нервный смешок. Поглядывая на яркую незнакомую вывеску, Бен чувствует во всем теле неконтролируемое нервное возбуждение. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а земля под ногами начинает дрожать — у него уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять: дрожит он сам, и едва ли от мороза. От мысли, что вот сейчас он зайдёт внутрь, встретится с ней лицом к лицу и они, наконец-то — наконец-то! — поговорят, ему заорать хочется. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Бен направляется за ней, полный уверенности в том, что без неё он оттуда не выйдет. Сердце начинает колотиться как ненормальное, стоит ему потянуть за ручку двери. 

Внутри жаркий воздух наполнен запахами свежесваренного кофе и спелых мандаринов. Стоящая рядом со входом живая ёлка, украшенная парочкой стеклянных шаров, излучает свежесть зимнего леса. Бен тут же ощущает трескучее рождественское настроение, из-за чего под ложечкой начинает неприятно тянуть. Он ведь напрочь забыл о том, что грядут праздники. С той кашей, в которую превратилась его жизнь, он забыл обо всём на свете. 

Ну, кроме Рей. 

О ней он, как бы ни старался, забыть так и не смог.

Людей внутри полно; он обводит взглядом зал, но её нигде не видно. 

Не успев сделать и шага, Бен едва не врезается в невысокую официантку, которая, вежливо улыбается и немедленно проводит его к пустой кабинке, вручив потрёпанное меню. Заняв предложенное место, он откидывается на потёртую спинку диванчика, чувствуя, как в глазах начинает темнеть от усталости и волнения напополам с адреналином, кипящим в крови. Он словно под кайфом от встречи с Рей, да и явная нехватка здорового сна сказывается на нём не самым лучшим образом. Прикрыв на секунду глаза, он прячет лицо в ладонях, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, вот только сознание раз за разом возвращает его к ней. 

_Рей_. 

Ему до сих пор не верится, что он встретил её. В многомиллионном городе, в каменных джунглях, в которых она растворилась подобно невидимке, ему удалось отыскать её, найти, и теперь... Теперь всё встанет на свои места — он ни на единое мгновение в этом не сомневается. 

Выпрямившись, Бен оглядывается по сторонам и почти сразу же видит её. В тот момент, когда их взгляды встречаются, ему кажется, что сердце в груди попросту перестаёт биться. 

Она сама на себя непохожа.

Даже с расстояния он замечает, как ярко выделяются веснушки на её побелевшем от волнения лице. 

Сомнения, неуверенность и даже страх колючими щупальцами опутывают его, смыкаясь на горле и начав душить. Бен вдоха сделать не может, едва заметив, как она жмурится и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем направиться прямиком к нему.

— Чего желаете? — спрашивает она обыденным тоном, и в ту же секунду внутри него что-то надламывается. Нахмурившись, Бен скользит взглядом по её отстранённому лицу: мягкие розовые губы сжались в тонкую линию, взгляд ореховых глаз устремлён куда-то под ноги, а Бену просто жизненно необходимо заглянуть ей в глаза.

_Ну же, Рей._

Это немыслимо; она, по всей видимости, не слишком рада их встрече, а Бен, напротив, впервые за много-много дней чувствует, что снова может дышать.

От неё пахнет так сладко. От неё пахнет _ею_ , и он вдыхает раз, второй, чувствуя, как моментально пересыхает во рту. Руки, замком сложенные на столе, начинают мелко дрожать. Как же он скучал по ней! Ему не верится, что она здесь, рядом с ним, совершенно не верится; ему страшно шелохнуться, боязно согнать наваждение. 

Должно быть, он слишком долго молчит, потому что она, наконец, поднимает взгляд и обеспокоено хмурится.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Рей тихо, склонив голову набок.

Он кивает прежде, чем успевает остановить себя. Хорошо, наконец-то с ним всё _хорошо_. 

— Чего желаешь? — тихо повторяет она свой первый вопрос, и Бен, прежде, чем ответить, раз двадцать проигрывает в голове её слова, упрямо видя в них совершенно иной подтекст. 

_Тебя_ , хочется ему ответить, но вместо этого осипшим голосом он произносит. 

— Кофе, пожалуйста. 

— Чего-нибудь ещё? — пряча взгляд в крошечном блокнотике интересуется Рей. Её щёки наливаются румянцем, и ему приходится приложить массу усилий для того, чтобы не сорваться с места; схватить её в охапку и прижать к себе хочется до смерти как сильно. 

Её голос пробуждает в нём совершенно непонятные, давно забытые чувства, и он почти не дышит, боясь того, что ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть и мгновение улетучится, выкинет его обратно в серую реальность, в которой он жил на протяжении последних недель, месяцев, лет.

Мысль об этом ударяет его наотмашь, и слова срываются с кончика языка прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить. 

— Поговори со мной. 

Нахмурившись, она начинает кусать щеку изнутри, отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза. 

— О чём? 

— Сама знаешь. — покачав головой, она обращает на него взгляд, и Бен моментально тонет в глубине её глаз. — Пожалуйста, Рей. Давай просто... — _уйдём_ , хочется сказать ему. _Позволь мне забрать тебя отсюда_ , вертится на языке. Но вместе всего этого он на выдохе произносит: — Господи, Рей, ты не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал. 

Она, кажется, перестаёт дышать. 

— Бен... 

— Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? — перебивает он. 

— В семь. 

— Я подожду. И потом мы поговорим, хорошо? 

На самом деле он не даёт ей выбора — до такой щедрости ему теперь как до луны. Он ставит её перед фактом, и она... 

Она почти незаметно пожимает плечами и коротко кивает. После чего, пообещав принести заказ через пару минут, уходит, унося с собой всю теплоту, весь свет, в котором он нежился буквально мгновение назад. 

Время словно растягивается. Стрелки на часах будто сквозь толщу воды двигаются, отмеряя каждую пройденную секунду, но Бена это ничуть не смущает. Напротив, впервые в жизни он желает, чтобы время вовсе остановилось, замерло на пару бесконечно долгих секунд, позволило ему осознать, что происходящее — взаправду, что на этот раз ему это не снится. Ему хочется, чтобы тягучее, горячее напряжение, невидимой нитью соединяющее их двоих, не вздумало остыть. Хочется, чтобы мгновения, в которых она будет рядом с ним, длились вечно. 

На протяжении всего вечера он взгляда от неё отвести не может. И чем дольше смотрит на неё, тем крепче убеждается в собственных чувствах. И пусть он пока не может дать им чёткого определения, факт остаётся фактом: он с головой готов броситься в её омут, наплевав на возможные последствия. Хватит с него грёбаных размышлений. На этот раз он не похерит всё к чёртовой матери.

Пока ждёт, он выпивает одному Богу известно сколько чашек кофе, и к концу вечера, когда она освобождается, Бен чувствует, что мозги кипят от избытка кофеина в крови. Рей одаривает его странным взглядом, но молча следует за ним, когда он тянет её за руку на улицу.

Он кинул машину на стоянке недалёко от кофейни, и когда предлагает подвезти её домой, она молча кивает. 

Она не пытается отвязаться от него — понимает Бен, открывая перед ней пассажирскую дверь — а это уже кое-что. 

Рей называет ему свой новый адрес на другом конце города, и Бен, наступив себе на горло, не уточняет деталей. В этом, по-крайней мере, он не станет на неё давить. Расскажет, когда сама захочет, решает он.

Бен надеется, что ей захочется рассказать ему _обо всём_. 

— Ну, начинай, — Рей первой нарушает густое, повисшее между ними молчание, нервно ёрзая на кожаном сиденье. — Ты хотел... поговорить. 

Хотел. Поговорить. _Конечно_. 

— Я искал тебя, — решая начать с главного, говорит Бен, выворачивая на оживлённую улицу. — Звонил, домой приезжал. 

Краем глаза он видит, как она поворачивает к нему лицо, но не отрывает глаз от дороги. Пока, во всяком случае. 

— Не поверишь, — продолжает он, позволив тихому смешку сорваться с губ. — Даже на работу к тебе ездил. А ты как сквозь землю провалилась. 

Он тормозит на светофоре, и вот теперь... 

Теперь он смотрит на неё, и вид её распахнутых в непонимании глаз оглушает его, на корню подрывая расшатанные без того нервы к херам.

— Зачем? — выдыхает она спустя долгие мгновения звенящей тишины. — Ты же... Мы же договорились. 

— Я помню, — нехотя отвернувшись, отвечает Бен, продолжив движение. — Прекрасно помню. 

Между ними снова повисает тишина, и на этот раз она неуютна, неприятна. Она пугает, раздражает. Ему хочется нарушить её, но что именно сказать — он не знает. 

Рей снова ёрзает и вздыхает, отвернувшись к окну. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Бен? — спрашивает она тихо, и он снова бросает на неё взгляд, на пару секунд оторвавшись от дороги. 

— Хочу узнать тебя лучше, — честно отвечает он. И, немного подумав, добавляет. — Хочу, чтобы ты узнала меня. 

Он чувствует на себе её испытующий взгляд; впереди большая пробка, но он рискует посмотреть на неё в ответ. 

Нахмурившись, Рей кусает губы — он стискивает руль, слыша, как под рукой скрипит кожаная оплётка.

— Ты не прикалываешься. — выдаёт она наконец, и Бен сам хмурится, не в силах выкинуть из головы образ её мягких, влажных губ. — Просто сначала я подумала, что ты стебёшься надо мной, но... 

— Рей, я предельно серьёзен, сейчас и всегда... Когда дело касается тебя. 

Она хмыкает, потом смеётся. 

— Да, это я уже поняла. Вот только... Я всё ещё считаю... 

Снова отвернувшись, она продолжает, и голос её теперь полон печали. 

— Это неправильно, Бен. Так нельзя.

Ему вспоминается тот самый сон, с которого началось его помешательство, и Бен чувствует, как вниз по позвоночнику несутся толпы мурашек. 

— Я не врал тебе, Рей. Я действительно... — поняв, что этими словами он выроет себе могилу, Бен исправляется. — Я женат, это правда. Но только на бумагах. И скоро даже это изменится... Но не всё так просто, как может показаться. 

— Объясни тогда, — недовольно настаивает она. — Потому что я знаю лишь то, что у тебя есть жена, которая в глубоком залёте. А ты с нашей первой встречи несёшь пургу о том, что разводишься. Я, может, и наивная, но не тупая.

Скосив на неё глаза, Бен изо всех сил сдерживает улыбку. 

— Ты не тупая, милая, просто не в курсе деталей. 

— Так ты расскажешь? Или дальше будешь кругами ходить? 

Глубоко вдохнув, Бен решает шагнуть с обрыва.

— Незадолго до той ночи, когда мы с тобой познакомились, я узнал, что жена изменяет мне, — начинает он, прекрасно зная, что от этой правды зависит, в каком направлении двинутся их отношения. — И мало того, что она забеременела от своего любовника, и это, сама понимаешь... — пожав плечами, он невесело ухмыляется. — Так ещё и растрепала всему свету о том, что ребёнок мой. Но это не так. 

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Рей, на что Бен смеётся и качает головой. 

— Не о чем жалеть. — бросив на неё быстрый взгляд, он замечает отпечаток удивления на её лице. — Я не любил Базин, это раз. И два — не вытвори она нечто подобное, я не встретил бы тебя, — последние слова он произносит с особым нажимом. 

Рей молчит, а Бен не давит. Он даёт ей время переварить услышанное. Сегодня он — само терпение, хотя каждая клеточка тела вопит об обратном.

Теперь между ними разливается та самая тишина, которой ему так не хватало. В ней все его рьяно беснующиеся мысли, наконец-то, находят покой. 

— Ладно, — после долгого молчания выдаёт Рей, и Бен с недовольством, грызущим нутро, понимает, что они почти приехали. 

— Ммм? 

— Ты говорил, что хочешь узнать меня, — отвечает она. — Ладно.

Остановив машину у указанного ею дома, Бен криво улыбается, глядя на неё. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно. — она фыркает, и он, протянув руку, касается кончиками пальцев её пылающей щеки. — Я не шучу, Рей. Я хочу знать о тебе всё. 

— Зачем тебе это? — еле слышно выдыхает она. 

Бену требуется минута, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу. 

Желание поцеловать её ослепляет, но он лишь раз касается чуть влажных, искусанных губ подушечкой большого пальца и после этого почти сразу одёргивает руку. 

— Секс с тобой потрясающ, — ухмыляется Бен. — Ни с чем не сравним, вообще-то. Но помимо этого я хочу... — замолчав, он чувствует, как сердце в груди заходится как умалишённое.

— Чего ты хочешь? — в который раз повторяет она, облизав губы. 

— Всего, Рей, — посмотрев ей в глаза, твёрдо произносит Бен. — Хочу знать о тебе всё. Хочу видеть тебя каждый день. Хочу стать для тебя всем. И от тебя хочу того же самого. 

Ему кажется, что бушующие внутри чувства вот-вот расплющат его.

Она жмурится. 

А потом целует его первой.


	11. Бен V

Когда Рей наклоняется ближе и целует его, Бену кажется, что кто-то ставит мир на паузу. Время останавливается, он и сам замирает, застывает, словно в камень превращается. Все посторонние звуки исчезают; реальность сокращается до шума крови в ушах, до чувства, с которым сердце отчаянно заходится в грудной клетке. Кажется, он улавливает тихий вздох, сорвавшийся с её губ, но Бен не уверен. Он вообще начинает сомневаться в собственном рассудке — ведь происходящее поразительно напоминает ему приятный, но далеко не самый реалистичный сон. Он почти уверен, что вот-вот проснётся. И мысль об этом, разящая нестерпимой горечью, ударяет его наотмашь. 

Ведь если сейчас он и вправду спит, то Бен предпочёл бы вовсе никогда не просыпаться, потому что Рей...

Рей тянется к нему.

Целует его.

На самом деле она едва касается его губ своими, невесомо, почти мимолётно. По правде говоря это, не совсем поцелуй, и всё же дыхание у него перехватывает моментально. В одно мгновение он забывает обо всём на свете, и спроси его кто в эту самую минуту, он не смог бы ответить, какой сегодня день недели, месяц или год. Спроси его кто, он не уверен, что смог бы вспомнить собственное имя.

Она целует его, и он не просыпается, не распахивает глаза в холодном сумраке собственной спальни, не чувствует сковывающего сердце одиночества. Она целует его, и мир вновь оживает, наполняется красками, звуками, и жар её губ согревает, опаляет, наполняет пламенем каждое нервное окончание в его теле. Она целует его, и Бен, словно заколдованный, тянется к ней, но в следующее мгновение Рей, словно опомнившись, отстраняется, прикрывает рот ладошкой и качает головой. 

— Извини. Что ты... говорил?..

Она растеряна, явно смущена. В тусклом свете приборной панели он замечает румянец на её щеках, замечает, как широко распахиваются её глаза, и, чувствуя, как шквал эмоций грозит затопить его с головой, Бен исправляет ситуацию прежде, чем ей удастся договорить. 

Наклонившись к ней, он целует её сам, по-настоящему целует, и Рей удивлённо вздыхает, слегка приоткрыв рот, но спустя мгновение отвечает ему без дальнейшего промедления. Их языки касаются друг друга сначала робко, почти осторожно, но не проходит и пары секунд, как поцелуй становится глубже, жарче, и да, возможно, они не слишком ласковы друг с другом, не слишком нежны, но сейчас, в эту самую секунду, им обоим явно не до этого. Она прижимается к нему крепко, обнимает за шею и держится за него, как утопающий за соломинку, а Бен отвечает ей тем же, ведь она нужна ему, необходима как воздух; он знает, прекрасно понимает, что не отпустит её, не даст ей уйти или сбежать, ни сейчас, ни когда либо ещё. Жизнь поделилась на _до_ и _после_ встречи с ней, и то, что было _до_ , ему совершенно, до глубины души, осточертело просто. 

Стоит ей мягко потянуть его за волосы, с губ её срывается тихий стон, и в считанные мгновения Бен оказывается в шаге от потери контроля над собой, над ней, над ситуацией в целом. И внезапно ему становится совершенно наплевать, во сне это происходит или наяву — это пустяки, мелочи, всё это совершенно неважно, пока она здесь, рядом с ним. И едва ли он замечает, как и когда она перебирается к нему на колени; ему приходится слегка отодвинуть кресло, чтобы руль не впивался ей в поясницу, но, похоже, её саму эти мелочи не слишком заботят. Она устраивается у него на коленях, прижимается к нему всем телом, и целая его реальность сжимается до неё одной. Он окутан ею, её вкусом, запахом, теплом, и всё, чего ему хочется — так это продлить эти мгновения до чёртовой бесконечности. 

На вкус она ещё слаще, чем в его фантазиях и воспоминаниях. На вкус она как солнце, как свежесть утреннего воздуха; она словно чистейший родник, а он едва ли не умирает от жажды. Поцелуй с ней похож на первый вдох после невозможности дышать на протяжении целых месяцев, и чувство это... Оно ни с чем не сравнимо. 

С каждым пройденным мгновением искрящееся, невероятное, головокружительное желание, опаляющее каждую клеточку его тела, лишь возрастает, и Бен подаётся бёдрами ей навстречу, стараясь хоть самую малость ослабить сводящее с ума напряжение. Она ёрзает, сначала едва-едва, самую малость, а потом ещё и ещё, и ему приходится прижать её к себе посильнее, остановить хотя бы на мгновение, ведь иначе... 

— Рей, — звук, с которым её имя срывается с губ, доносится до него будто сквозь толщу воды. Сознание плывёт, мысли разбегаются, и Бен прижимается своим лбом к её, пытаясь отдышаться. Ему нужно всего лишь.... Всего лишь. — Рей... 

— Бен... — голос её невероятно низок, и услышав собственное имя, соскользнувшее с кончика её языка, он закрывает глаза, жмурится даже, ведь если посмотрит на неё и увидит затуманенный желанием взгляд, слишком хорошо ему знакомый, он попросту свихнётся. — Давай... Давай просто... 

Он не даёт ей договорить, сминает её губы своими, целует так, словно делает это в последний раз, и Рей... Она задыхается, млеет в его руках, и ему приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы не стащить с неё грёбаные шмотки и не заняться с ней любовью прямо на заднем сидении чёртова авто. 

— Ну что ж ты делаешь со мной, а? — задыхаясь, выпаливает он, когда градус напряжения между ними возрастает до точки кипения, выжигая в сознании каждую мало-мальскую здравую мысль. Он не ждёт ответа, ведь вопрос этот больше похож на риторический, однако Рей всё же отвечает — серьёзно и даже немного печально. 

— Могу спросить тебя о том же.

Настроение между ними меняется — самую малость сначала, однако Бену это совершенно не нравится. 

Она отстраняется — не слишком далеко, конечно, ведь он держит её крепко. Нотки печали в её голосе едва не сводят с ума, поэтому он стискивает её в объятиях, напрочь отказываясь хоть немного ослабить хватку. Коснувшись губами её лба, он ведёт носом по линии роста волос, вдыхает поглубже. Дальше, чуть ниже, к виску, щеке и обратно. Ему хочется утешить её; заставить забыть обо всём плохом, если придётся, стереть из её головы каждую тоскливую мысль.

Она слегка смущается, прячет лицо у него на груди. 

— Извини, я не... Это должно было прозвучать игриво. 

— Не извиняйся, — тут же отвечает Бен, принявшись поглаживать её по спине, сначала едва-едва, но с каждым касанием всё увереннее. Помолчав немного, он признаётся: — Рядом с тобой я легко... Отвлекаюсь. 

— И я. С тобой, — тихо соглашается Рей. — Постоянно забываю... 

— О чём? 

— Обо всём, наверное, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Это дико странно... Как будто из реальности выпадаешь. 

Её слова утешают, но и разбивают сердце на миллион мелких осколков, ведь Бен чувствует то же самое. 

— Но мне нравится... Делать это с тобой... — тихо добавляет она, и он делает вдох, едва ли заметив, что на некоторое время задержал дыхание. Улыбнувшись, он целует её в макушку. 

— Мы можем создать собственную реальность, выпадать из которой больше не захочется. 

— Думаешь, получится? — неуверенно спрашивает она, и Бен чувствует, как сердце в груди начинает биться чаще. Сознание немедленно рисует картинки, вариации возможного будущего, и он тихо выдыхает, не сдерживая довольную ухмылку. 

— Уверен. 

— Хорошо, — в её голосе звучит улыбка, от которой сердце Бена тает, наполняя каждую клеточку тела необъяснимым удовольствием.

Между ними повисает молчание, которое нисколько не напрягает, а даже наоборот — согревает, успокаивает, дарит надежду. Он мог бы провести так целую вечность, внезапно понимает Бен, просто держа её в объятиях и находя в этом необъяснимое умиротворение. 

Кажется, лишь спустя целую вечность, Рей вздыхает и сонно зевает. 

— Уже поздно, а мне завтра вставать рано. 

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Бен, не разжимая объятий. Ему совершенно не хочется отпускать её, только не сейчас, пока ещё нет. — Увидимся завтра? 

Она неловко пожимает плечом; он не видит её лица, но откуда-то прекрасно знает, что на губах её расцветает смущённая улыбка. 

— Наверное? 

Ему не нравится вопросительная интонация в её ответе, но давить он не собирается. По крайней мере не сейчас.

— Я позвоню тебе, если дашь мне свой номер, — предлагает он, не собираясь перегибать палку — но в итоге всё равно срывается и добавляет не слишком довольным тоном. — Не знаю, что ты сотворила со старым, но дозвониться на него у меня никак не выходит. 

Она замирает — напрягается вся, и ему начинает казаться, что он сболтнул что-то не то, сказал что-то лишнее. Однако ответ её удивляет его, но и успокаивает тоже. 

— Да я просто... потеряла телефон. Уронила... С моста, знаешь. В речку. Не специально, в общем. Просто так получилось. 

_О_?

— Ладно, — немного поколебавшись, отвечает Бен, и слегка хмурится. — Надиктуешь новый? 

Кивнув, Рей слегка отстраняется — Бен позволяет ей это сделать — и, сунув руку в карман, он вынимает свой мобильник и вручает ей.

— Или сама вбей. 

Снова кивнув, Рей возится с телефоном несколько мгновений, прежде чем вернуть его Бену. 

— Я буду на занятиях до обеда, а потом на работе до вечера, но... Можем встретиться после? 

— Конечно, — соглашается он, уже начав отсчитывать в уме время до их следующей встречи. — В семь? 

Она кивает. Потом смеётся. 

— Поверить не могу... — снова прижавшись к нему, Рей целует его в щёку, мягко, очень нежно. — Что встретила тебя снова. 

Сердце пропускает удар. Потом забивается где-то в горле.

— Я тоже, Рей... Я тоже.

И снова настроение между ними меняется, едва только Рей собирается перелезть с его колен на пассажирское сиденье, а Бен не даёт ей этого сделать. Он прижимает её к себе крепче не нарочно, не специально. Стискивает её в объятиях неосмысленно, не задумываясь даже; он просто делает это и искренне надеется на то, что она поймёт, возможно, почувствует тоже самое, возможно, вовсе не захочет уходить.

Мысль о том, что он снова может остаться в одиночестве, морозом проносится по коже, и Бен прижимается лицом к её шее, окунается в тепло её тела, стараясь продлить эти мгновения с ней хотя бы ненадолго. 

Ему не приходится произносить этого вслух: она словно пробирается ему в голову, как раскрытую книгу читает его мысли и чувства, и, прижавшись щекой к его щеке, тихо вздыхает. 

— Если я не уйду сейчас, я не уйду никогда! — в шутку бросает она, словно надеется вразумить его, припугнуть возможно, но он... Бен ведь понимает, что хочет этого, хочет, чтобы она осталась, никуда не уходила, не оставляла его даже на мгновение. Именно поэтому её слова производят на него совершенно противоположный эффект. 

Он надеется за тихим смешком скрыть эту чёртову нервозность, которая пробирает до самых костей, но получается у него из рук вон плохо. 

— Я ведь могу и не отпустить тебя, — глубоко вздохнув, задумчиво тянет он. — Увезти куда-нибудь далеко, в такое место, откуда ты точно не сможешь сбежать... — Рей замирает, а он продолжает, словно предлагая ей вполне себе возможный вариант. — Будешь рядом со мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и мне не придётся искать тебя, не понадобится переживать, что ты выкинешь телефон или сменишь место жительства...

Ему хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало легко и даже весело, однако даже для его собственных ушей в этих словах сквозит неприкрытая горечь. 

Немного помолчав, Рей вдруг отстраняется, качает головой и улыбается, да так ярко, что на короткое мгновение ему кажется, будто он смотрит на солнце. 

— Тогда тебе придётся полюбить меня, — пожевав щеку изнутри, весело заявляет она. Потом, призадумавшись, неохотно добавляет: — Ну или оставить навсегда, так тоже можно... Потому что в таких вот местах иначе нельзя, знаешь?

Чувствуя, как сердце грозит выскочить из горла, Бен кивает. 

Всё дело в том, что он... _знает_. Слишком хорошо. Поэтому и предлагает.


	12. Эпилог

После знакомства с ней вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, размышляет Бен, глядя на спящую в его — _в их_ — постели девушку. Во сне она улыбается, словно ей снится что-то хорошее, и Бен касается её щеки кончиками пальцев, не в силах от неё оторваться. 

Он не имел возможности прикоснуться к ней сорок восемь часов и теперь едва ли может держать руки при себе.

***

Кажется, он влюбился в неё с первого взгляда; увидел и в ту же секунду словно с обрыва сорвался, умом тронулся, не иначе, ведь никогда прежде в подобную ерунду он не верил. Так ведь не бывает, любви с первого взгляда не существует — он был уверен в этом... До встречи с ней.

Они влюбились по глупости, сильно, неосознанно, необдуманно. А если и пытались заглушить эти проклятые чувства, пытались вырвать их с корнем, то сердцу ведь не прикажешь... 

Все эти попытки не увенчались успехом — видит бог, Бен старался выкинуть её из головы, забыть о ней. Но как только они встретились снова — нелепо, случайно — они, словно привязанные друг другу неведомыми силами, так и не смогли больше расстаться. И он скорее умрёт, чем позволит этому когда-либо случиться. Ничто в этом мире не стоит жизни без неё. 

А поначалу, в первые несколько недель после их воссоединения, они и вовсе не торопили события — как бы Бену этого ни хотелось. Рей его тормозила, мол, нужно узнать друг друга получше — узнать по-настоящему. Смысла в этом он не находил, ведь ему казалось, что он _знает_ её так, как никто другой. 

С каждым пройденным днём, проведённым с ней вместе, он влюблялся в неё всё сильнее и сильнее, попросту голову терял, как никогда прежде желая проводить с ней как можно больше времени, видеться с ней как можно чаще.

И находиться вдали от неё ему нисколько не нравилось. Совершенно. 

А Рей и вовсе не упрощала ситуацию: никогда не оставалась у него на ночь, каждый раз уходила к себе, возвращалась домой или на работу, или на учёбу, и это раздражало его до сумасшествия. Ведь как же ему хотелось, чтобы она была с ним рядом нон-стоп, утром, днём и вечером, и ночью тоже. Как же ему хотелось засыпать и просыпаться с ней бок о бок каждый день до скончания веков. 

Ему хотелось этого до умопомрачения, и терпению его, висевшему на тонюсеньком волоске, совсем скоро пришёл конец. 

Да, возможно, он и _торопил события_ , как не уставала повторять Рей, ну и что с того? Ничего поделать с собой он не мог.

— Выходи за меня, — сказал он ей как-то за ужином, перебив её на полуслове. А когда она замерла, распахнув глаза в чистейшем смущении и непонимании, он горячо добавил: — Я не тороплю события, Рей, не начинай даже. Всё к этому идёт, разве нет? Так зачем оттягивать? 

Положив нож с вилкой на тарелку, она откинулась на спинку стула и нахмурилась. 

— Бен... 

— Я люблю тебя. И не хочу делить тебя ни с кем, хочу быть с тобой и жить с тобой, и засыпать с тобой в одной постели... — потянувшись через стол, он взял её за руку. — И просыпаться тоже. 

Несколько долгих мгновений она молчала, и Бен тут же почувствовал приступ паники: он сказал что-то не то? 

Но вот её губы тронула лёгкая улыбка, и его сердце пропустило удар, стоило ей опустить взгляд на свои руки. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Но выйти замуж за тебя не могу. 

Он нахмурился, но она почти сразу продолжила.

— Пока не разведёшься. 

Он выдохнул с облегчением. 

Связь с Базин для него навсегда осталась в прошлом, и в этот самый момент, глядя на девушку, пленившую его сердце и душу, и тело, ему страшно захотелось поставить в этом прошлом точку — окончательную. 

И если ему придётся потерять половину компании, лишь бы развестись с Базин, ну и хрен с этим. Ведь Рей ему дороже всех грёбаных акций и контрактов.

***

Раздевшись, он забирается под одеяло, и она тут же тянется к нему, сворачивается у него на груди словно котёнок, и он целует её в лоб, понимая, что соскучился по ней невероятно. Даже час в разлуке с ней наполняет его необъяснимым беспокойством и тревогой, и лишь ей одной, подобно лучику света, под силу изгнать тьму из его сердца, из его души, из его мыслей. Теперь Бен едва ли может представить себе жизнь без неё.

***

Он не встречался с Базин лично — послал к ней толпу юристов, чтобы те уладили все тонкости предстоящего развода. И как бы Сноук ни бесился, как бы ни угрожал самому Бену и благополучию его компании, как бы ни вставлял палки в колёса, события развивались своим чередом. Да и сама Базин, будучи глубоко беременной, не слишком сильно препятствовала процессу. Который тянулся и тянулся и не желал заканчиваться в обозримом будущем, и едва ли это приходилось Бену по вкусу.

А в то утро, когда Базин всё-таки родила, то сама позвонила Бену и разревелась в трубку, предлагая ему разойтись миром и «не ебать уже друг другу мозги, бога ради!». 

Видимо, в процессе рождения ребёнка крохотная частичка её мертвой души ожила, или же она попросту умом тронулась, но когда часом позже с ним связался её адвокат и предложил прийти к мировому соглашению, Бен едва ли обдумывал это дважды. 

И тем же вечером стоя у Рей под окнами, он позвонил ей и попросил выйти к нему ненадолго. И едва он её увидел, растрёпанную, в одной пижаме и домашних тапочках на босу ногу, то не сдержался. И сделал ей предложение во второй раз. 

Она не ответила ему «да», но и «нет» не сказала, и это единственная связная мысль, которая возникла у него в голове перед тем, как Рей кинулась ему на шею. 

Утопая в её поцелуях, он едва ли мог мыслить трезво. 

Той ночью они впервые за долгое время уснули вместе. А следующим утром Бен проснулся в её объятиях. 

И никогда прежде он не был так счастлив.

***

И вот теперь, вернувшись из деловой поездки раньше времени — потому что провести ещё хотя бы день без неё он попросту не мог — Бен выдыхает, и ему кажется, словно эти несколько дней без неё он вовсе не мог дышать.

Закрыв глаза, он притягивает её ближе к себе и дрейфует где-то на грани между сном и реальностью, растворяясь в запахе её волос, в тепле её тела, слушая размеренное биение её сердца. 

А просыпается он от стука капель дождя по стеклу, когда за окном только-только начинает светать.

Рей снова утащила на себя большую часть одеяла — она постоянно так делает, но Бену совершенно не холодно, потому что сама она в его объятиях такая тёплая, такая мягкая, такая сладкая, и он целует её в макушку, прижимаясь к ней теснее, и как же он скучал по ней, как скучал... 

Она что-то бормочет во сне, и Бен... Он не хочет будить её, нет, но внезапно пробудившемуся члену не прикажешь. Выдохнув, он жмурится, не слишком сильно надеясь, что стояк пропадёт как-нибудь сам по себе. Как будто прежде такое случалось с ним хоть раз, пока виновница его возбуждения находилась в каких-то сантиметрах от него. 

Он опускает руку ей на талию, пробирается под майку и кладёт ладонь на плоский животик. Они об этом не говорят, как будто рассуждать о таких вещах для них слишком рано, но иногда, в такие моменты, как этот, ему нестерпимо хочется, чтобы она подарила ему ребёнка. 

И в последнее время подобные мысли возникают в его сознании бесконтрольно, и не то чтобы они были неприятны Бену. Никогда прежде он не горел желанием стать отцом — карьера и успех компании всегда были для него на первом месте, но Рей... За довольно короткий промежуток времени она изменила все его представления о целом мире и о себе самом. И даже постарайся он как следует, толком объяснить свою к ней тягу, которая возникла между ними словно на молекулярном уровне, он бы не смог. Ему известно одно: он любит её и хочет быть с ней всегда, несмотря ни на что.

И, должно быть, это естественно, что он хочет от неё сына. Или дочку. Или детей в целом. Размышляя об общем с ней будущем, он чувствует странный прилив эйфории. И хотя после развода с Базин прошло не так много времени, он не перестаёт думать о новом браке — о браке с Рей.

Он не в силах найти этому рационального объяснения. Но то, что он чувствует к Рей, простейшей любовью не назовёшь, Бен в этом уверен. Это не объяснить словами, не описать ни одним известным ему эпитетом, это чувство за пределами его понимания. 

И он не может избавиться от желания привязать её к себе всеми возможными способами. Ведь потерять Рей для него без преувеличения смерти подобно. 

Он снова целует её в макушку. Её запах, по которому за несколько дней он до смерти истосковался, кружит голову, и Бен слегка смещается, уткнувшись носом ей в шею.

Рука, словно действуя по собственной воле, перемещается с живота на грудь, которую Бен легко сжимает в ладони, приникая губами к её плечу. Ему хочется продлить этот момент, растянуть его до бесконечности, остаться с ней здесь навсегда. Разум словно накрывает невидимой дымкой из страсти, желания и любви, любви, любви, и Бен уже сам не замечает, как начинает целовать её везде, куда только может дотянуться. 

С её губ срывается полустон-полувздох, и он принимается поглаживать сосок большим пальцем, чувствуя, как её тело под касанием его пальцев начинает пробуждаться. Лёжа на боку, к нему спиной, она сдвигается, теснее прижимаясь к нему. И когда она оборачивается и сонно чмокает его в подбородок, он забывает, как дышать.

— Бен! — выдыхает она, растягивая губы в счастливой улыбке. — Ты вернулся! 

Не успевает он сказать и слова, как она втягивает его в поцелуй, жаркий, обжигающий, сводящий с ума их обоих. А когда он касается её языка своим, она стонет ему в рот, отвечая ему с яростным энтузиазмом. Вдоль позвоночника он чувствует призрачное покалывание, по рукам бегут мурашки, и от её поцелуя он имя собственное забывает.

Эта сладкая пытка, не иначе. Она едва проснулась, но он знает наверняка, что если скользнёт рукой в её пижамные шорты, то обнаружит её влажной, обжигающе-горячей, готовой для него. 

Мысль об этом разжигает в нём натуральное пламя, заставляя кипящую от желания кровь хлынуть прямиком к затвердевшему члену. 

Он толкается в неё бёдрами, чувствуя, как яйца сводит от раскалившегося добела желания. И ему кажется, что если он не трахнет её прямо сейчас, если выждет ещё минуту, рассудок его нахер на части рассыплется.

Он едва не рычит от нетерпения. 

Не прерывая поцелуя, он тянется вниз, к её проклятым пижамным шортам, которые умудряется стащить с неё вместе с нижним бельём. Она ёрзает и едва не хнычет, когда он берёт её под коленку, разводит ей ноги пошире и прикасается к ней между бёдер. А найдя её буквально истекающей желанием, он пристраивается и толкается в жаркую, влажную киску, и глаза его помимо воли закатываются, от ощущения опаляющей тесноты. С губ Рей срывается сладкий стон, от которого у него голова идёт кругом, и Бен замирает на секунду, позволяя себе и ей привыкнуть к этому ощущению целостности. 

Она вплотную прижимается спиной к его груди, и Бен чувствует, как заходится её сердце. Он слышит, как всхлипывает Рей, стоит ему выскользнуть из неё почти полностью. И поначалу он двигается не торопясь, не спеша — выходит почти до конца, а затем толкается обратно до самого основания. Одной рукой помогая ей удерживать ногу на весу, второй он снова находит грудь, которую начинает поглаживать и сжимать в такт размеренным толчкам. Но едва она начинает подмахивать бёдрами, не говоря ни слова прося о большем, он теряет остатки самоконтроля и подминает её под себя, практически вжимает в постель, и начинает втрахивать её в матрас куда жёстче, чем планировал изначально. 

Встав перед ней на колени, он кладёт руки ей на талию и дёргает её на себя, в процессе умудряясь не выскользнуть. Наращивая темп, он стискивает её бёдра с силой, от которой завтра на нежной коже непременно нальются синяки, но он продолжает вбиваться в неё с отчаянием, словно от этого зависит сама жизнь. Тишину спальни нарушают лишь влажные шлепки кожи о кожу, и Бен облизывает пересохшие губы, шумно выдыхая через нос, пока Рей захлёбывается его именем, хныча в подушку. 

— Бен, Бен, Бен! 

Нечто обжигающее, опаляющее, сжигающее дотла все разумные мысли в его голове разливается у него внутри, и он чувствует, что до прыжка с высоты остаются считанные мгновения. 

В рассветных лучах он любуется очертаниями её талии и завороженно прослеживает мягкие изгибы кончиками пальцев. Кажется, напряжение искрит в каждой клеточке его тела, в каждом миллиметре кожи, в которой ему становится слишком жарко, слишком тесно. Рей под ним не замолкает; срывая голос, просит о большем, просит не останавливаться, просит заставить её кончить. Он не сразу замечает, как она, просунув руку под животом, ласкает себя между бёдер. Но едва обратив на это внимание, Бен наклоняется, практически вминая её в кровать, и отталкивает её руку, заменяя своей собственной. И стоит ему прикоснуться к ней, стоит только начать двигать пальцами, он словно видит, слышит, чувствует, как глубоко внутри неё лопается звенящая от напряжения тетива. 

Сжимаясь, пульсируя на нём, она будто всю душу из него вытягивает. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Бен со стоном следует за ней, изливаясь глубоко внутрь неё. 

Всё ещё ощущая отголоски эйфории, он падает на неё сверху и тут же откатывается в сторону. Распластавшись на спине, он думает только о том, чтобы... 

— Выходи за меня, — выпаливает Бен в третий раз. 

И Рей...

Она широко улыбается. 

И на этот раз не отказывается.


End file.
